Stolen Kisses
by Dark Videl
Summary: Videl wanted was a new life but when she stepped foot on the new property, she met trouble. Gohan Son, warned, threatened and antagonized the stubborn beauty. Both try to keep the other from entering their heart! But will they surrender? [Dropped]
1. Chapter One: New Neighbors

Stolen Kisses…

A/N: I don't own DBZ. I was inspired by an old fanfic that I killed and want to revive into this story. I hope you enjoy and feedback and reviews are always appreciated and welcomed. Finally, I decided this story wasn't going to write itself and I promised a lot of people that I'd have this story out, but I took longer than expected. Also this has lost of OCC mostly on Gohan's part but everything comes back into proportion. A/U

Summary: All Videl wanted was a new start but when she stepped foot on the new property, she met trouble. Gohan Son, warned, threatened and antagonized the stubborn beauty. Each time Gohan tried to keep her from entering his heart, his lust and growing love for her made him want her to stay. Will the two 'star-crossed' lovers finally see they were meant to be?

**Chapter One: New Neighbors**

_It's now been six years after Cell and Goku has decided to come back home to his family…_

"So they're moving out?" Goku asked.

Chichi nodded. "I think that little stunt… correction, remember that time you, Goten and Gohan all went SSJ to have a one on one on one and that dear couple saw you guys? You nearly gave them a heart attack and that woman's husband was sent to a shrink." 

"Oh?"

"Don't play stupid with me!"

"Who's playing?" then he laughed and hugged her. "Wouldn't it be great if we got new neighbors who had a daughter around Gohans age?"

"Grandbabies… it seems it will take forever… I love my sons, really I do, but I don't want to be all old and gray to get one!"

_One year later… _

_During this time, Gohan has become distant towards his family and almost just plain cold. Future Trunks has returned to pay a friendly visit to the present. And maybe Chichi and Goku's not so secret wish might just come true…  _

Gohan nudged himself forward and left his hand fall to his side. 

"Man, Gohan you aren't playing around, huh?" M. Trunks chuckled and rubbed his arm. "I mean smile for once. You haven't cracked a smile in weeks now. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Gohan grunted. 

M. Trunks rolled his eyes. "A man in denial…"

"Are you going to fight or are you going to 'mock' me all day?"

"I guess I can do a little bit of both." He smiled getting back to the matter at hand. "But first I'm going to get some water to drink… can I get you something to drink?"

Trunks raised his eyebrow after hearing a loud grunt from Gohan. Gohan without a word continued to train as if he didn't notice Trunks wasn't there. 

Trunks shook his head. "That guy needs his mate… he's got a big stone where his heart should be."

"You bests not have Gohan hear that, or he'd destroy you like he did that spot that use to have a few hundred mountains over there. Not a trace left." Bulma said from behind him.

"Well, you have to admit, a person's empty without love."

Bulma giggled. "Funny. I could never picture Vegeta saying that… well not in public."

"Yeah, that's dad for ya." Trunks turned. "Speaking of dad… where is he?"

"…Gravity room. Where else? If it's not for filling his stomach it's…" she trailed off noting the blush on her son's face. "… uh yeah, it's the gravity room. Do you mind checking on your younger self and Goten for me? Chichi's making lunch and having so many saiyans around it can be more than a handful." 

Trunks nodded heading for the living room where the two chibis' were playing video games and eating whatever they concocted with candies, chips and some other things. 

**Elsewhere**

"Where's Videl?" Serenity pondered and passed by her older brother.

Tori shrugged. "Probably went to visit mom. The old man pretends he doesn't know. I should have gone, but Videl was the most effected by the sudden divorce."

"Yeah…" Serenity sighed. "I miss mom…Dad really doesn't know what he's missing …until she's gone. Men are such despicable, adamant, obnoxious, insufferable, abhorrent and boorish"

"…_HEEY_!" Tori yelled. "Not all guys are like that! Take me for example." He leaned back in his seat after placing his sunglasses on. "Cool, suave, handsome…"

"Jackass, intolerable, loutish… shall I go on? Simple minded, always-looking-for-compliments, a soon-to-be womanizer…"

"OK, ok! So I'm not perfect! Geez, rub it in why don't you?!"

"I know you're not perfect, and I'm not either." She turned to leave. "And I always love to rub it in, big bro. It's all about a little sibling rivalry…nothing personal." 

Serenity paused at the doorway and Tori looked up from his magazine. 

Videl closed the door behind her and the small smile she had on her face was wiped off clean when their father entered the room.

Grunting he said, "Been visiting?"

Coldly, Videl replied. "I believe that's none of your concern, father. Mother invited me over and we talked, went out shopping a bit… I owe her that much since your fame is more important. " 

Hurcule grunted and sipped upon his wine. "Nobody says you have to be devoted to my fame. Spend as much of your damn time with that mother of yours."

"You'd like that huh, father? I was the daughter you didn't want, wasn't I? I'm the highly rebellious type aren't I?"

"You know I'm not like that and plus the money that I make from my fame is as much yours as it is your brother, sister and myself. Don't be so ungrateful, look at the money I got from defeating Cell---"

Videl grunted. "YOU beat Cell? I saw the tapes dad, we all did. Your so called 'victory' will be publicly known if you don't watch it. Remember that tournament last week? Since I was sick I was in the audience and I watched the match between you and the new champion. He could mop the floor with you and you know it don't you? Look at how many floozy woman you brought here and you said you care about what we think! I thought what we think mattered to you." With that she left.

Tori and Serenity both knew it would be a few months before she spoke to him; well that was usually the shortest time span. Shrugging the two went their separate ways leaving their uncontrived and dumbfounded father. "Uhm… ok, uh yeah."

By the time Gohan felt he trained enough for that day the sun began to set. He could hear his mother and Bulma babbling about new neighbors. 

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Humph…Great, more weaklings…"The thought irritated him more than he could bare and he just didn't know why. 

Tori looked around the new house. "Well it will take some adjustment… but a little work put into it and it can make a great home until the house is fixed."

"But these windows won't do." Serenity added. "We might end up changing our whole style with this new change. There's no mall in sight…"

"Or chicks… well besides you two but you're my siblings and that would be plain sick." Tori then smiled. "But our neighbors might and… oh yeah back in the game."

Scoffing Serenity asked, "What game were you playing brother?" 

"Why would anyone want to blow up my wing of the house?" Hurcule boomed. "I'm the world champ!"

"Dad, don't overreact." Videl muttered. "Just be grateful no one was hurt. Speaking of such, Cahokia is coming to stay here with us, right?" 

"No. But my girlfriend, Rosanna is." Hurcule beamed and pointed to the clock. "In three hours, isn't that wonderful? "

His children only muttered sarcastically. "Oh yeah…? Great" "Oh, wonderful I can't wait." "Oh joy." 

"Guess who our new neighbors are?" Chichi's voice was glum.

"…Hurcule." Goku answered.

"How'd you guess?"

"You can hear his laugh and know it anywhere. The man's foolish, he maybe able to handle the city life but living among wild life is a whole new ball game."

"I did hear he has a daughter and a son too. All of his kids are bright but he spoils them and-" 

"Well, maybe he wants them to use their minds and not sponge off of him." M. Trunks smiled. "Can I have some more cheesecake?"

Chichi shrugged. "Be my guest."

Trunks swallowed his large slice and went for another. "Say shouldn't we at least say 'hi'? Knowing Hurcule, he'll expect everyone to 'bow down' to him. Even though--"

"He took Gohan's credit for defeating Cell?"

"…Right." Trunks leaned back in his chair. "And who knows, maybe his daughter is quite a looker and you'll finally get some grandkids… but if Gohan's not interested…"

"Ahh, cookies in the oven..." Chichi murmured and got confused and blushing faces from the saiyans at the table.

"Who's going to have cookies?" Goten asked innocently.

M. Trunks laughed and patted Goten on the shoulder. "It's something you'll get when your older… much older." 

"Honest? …Because I don't like being left out." He reached for the last piece of the cheesecake. 

"…HEEYY that's my piece!" Goku whined. "You had thirteen already, stop being greedy and give to the needy!" 

"…Am not!"

"…Is too!"

"NOT…!"

"IS TOO…!"

"Grow up, honestly." Gohan stood up. "I got to get more training in while the moon's high and bright. Besides, they can't buy the land since it's the last owner's inheritance and under the law only family may overtake it… and since we did get the permission for the land it's legally ours. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to pay the oaf a visit…"

Goku shook his head. "He's getting more like Vegeta…I still say we got to hog tie him or he'll kill himself."

"Ask my mom, she's in the process of making saiyan ropes which it's kind of fascinating if you ask me." M. Trunks replied. "Maybe if Gohan gave her some flowers or--"

"Trunks, are you making it your duty to make the ladies in the closest radius happy?"

Laughing Trunks answered. "I'm doing my best, Goku." 

"Isn't my other self cool?" Chibi Trunks asked Goten.

"Sure if you like a momma's boy." Goten shrugged.

C. Trunks scowled. "You're a momma's boy too!"

"Am NOT…!"

"…Is TOO!"

"NOT!" 

"AHH I can see it now! All of my fans crowding around to see me!" Hurcule beamed. "It's so wonderful! And it's just the beginning too! Yes, Hurcule cars and Hurc-shakes and…" 

Videl and Tori exchanged worried looks between each other.

"Uh dad…" Tori trailed off after realizing their father was far into 'la-la-land'.

Petite but slender, Videl moved with the grace of a dancer. Clouded cerulean eyes were wide with intelligent and under circumferences were ready to smile. Yet they were a chameleon's eyes, darkening to a solid and cold sapphire when angry and softening to a sparkling azure shade when happy or excited. But after the divorce that azure color didn't come out often, in fact it was quite rare to see it.

"I'll go get the dishes for dinner and I'll go see if that water outside is warm enough. Maybe we can get a little fence or something for it." Videl then left. When she was sure she was alone she felt hot reluctant tears run down her ivory-colored skin as she felt a stab of loneliness and longing to see her mother.  

Just as Gohan landed the front door opened. 

It would be difficult to figure out who was more surprised, Gohan or Videl.

The silence and tension hung over the two new neighbors. 

"…Uhm hello." Videl finally said. She found it quite difficult to believe her own reaction.  

"_*Was she actually shaking?*_" Gohan thought. Gohan found himself smiling somewhat from this discovery. "Hello." Gohan answered. He smiled as openly as he could, trying to control both his interest and curiosity. It was more from premonition of danger than from any physical attraction, yet she missed nothing, admitting in some part of her mind that e was the handsomest man she'd ever seen. And with her father's publicity, dinners everywhere and around the world she knew what she was talking about. 

When he walked closer and crossed to stand closer to her, making matters worse by towering over her. His overpowering size added to her sense of alarm. Videl wanted some much to fight back against some elusive threat that she could not even name. 

"I'm Gohan Son, and this here is Son property. And I'm afraid you can't stay here no longer since you're trespassing."

"…Son property? Trespassing?"

"Don't you speak English?"

"Of course I do. And you're wrong, this isn't your land it's our land."

"Our?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"My brother, sister and my father and I don't know who the hell the… Sons are. If this is a threat to get us off 'your land' it won't work! We're here to stay *for how long was it?* and at this moment it is _you _who is trespassing, so be gone!" 

"Well first off," he said, his irritation growing at a rapid pace. "Nobody's threatening you to do anything! You're the one who made the mistake and not me!" 

"So what are you going to do about it?" lifting her head high and her eyes glared off a challenging glow. 

Even though the defiance wasn't new to Gohan it still left him speechless. If Videl was a man Gohan wouldn't hesitate to come to violence. But she was a woman, a very beautiful woman. So the anger he felt was now frustration. 

"Look I didn't come here to argue or surrender. Just get out of here, or I'll have to make you go. I won't be responsible for anything that might happen." He turned and glanced at her. "Tell that to that buffoon of a father of yours. And when he's done cowering get your city butts outta here." A smirk formed upon his lips as if it was the most causal thing to do in this situation. "And don't say I didn't warn you…" 

If he was angry, Videl was furious, and it glowed in her stormy sapphire eyes and challenged him in the defiant lift of her chin. "Get off of my property before I resort to murdering you." She snarled. He watched intently as her chest rose up and down at a rapid and uneven pace. 

"Just remember my warning…" Giving her a mockery salute Gohan replied firmly. "I wouldn't want to toss that pretty behind of yours off this land personally, but I won't hesitate to do so."  When he left and disappeared into the forest trees he left Videl anger enough to truly commit homicide. 

Videl slammed the door behind her and ignored the rattling of the picture frames. 

As hard as she tried she couldn't forget that guy even after he made her blood boil. 

She paused and closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths she repeated a few words her sansei had taught her years ago. "The sun is warm and (breaths) the grass is green…" 

After cleaning out half the house Videl collapsed onto a nearby chair. She was tired, and most of her anger had drained away, leaving her more worried than anything else. 

What was Gohan Son capable of? 

The brisk knocks on the front door surprised her.

Videl finally got up and grabbed the nearest weapon she could. He was back to torment her again, was he? Well, he was better off taking her advice then his own. She jerked the door open and with grim determination she held her knife high.

Videl blinked and lowered her knife to her waist. "Oh…"

He was smiling and his blue eyes glowed warmly. "Sorry, this is a neighborly visit and I hope I didn't frighten you." 

Stiffly Videl replied. "I have had enough of 'neighborly visits' for a lifetime, thank you very much." 

The visitor laughed. "From that I guess you locked horns with Gohan Son, am I right?"

"…Could say we locked more than just horns."

Now he laughed openly, and Videl just strangely smiled. 

"So is it uhm safe to come in?"

"Depends..."

"…On what?"

"On what business you're here for. I don't feel like getting another little 'warning'!" 

"Ah, so Gohan… oh interesting. He usually gets what he wants… Gravity Room… meals…"

"Well, not this time! Just who are you?"

"Trunks, I'm a friend of Gohan. And you must be Hurcule's daughter, Serenity right? You look younger--" 

"It's Videl, not Serenity."

"Uh sorry… I thought well… they …" Trunks blushed. 

"And we have every right to be here. We're related by marriage to Andres and Charlotte Satan. The couple that was scared out of their wits a couple of months back."  Videl sighed. "My sister and I were making some coffee, if you're up to it and like coffee you can come in."

"Thanks." Trunks cracked another smile. Trunks, over the years grew an eye for beautiful women and he instantly knew she was among the most beautiful he had seen. Trunks shook his head and sympathized Gohan; she was the perfect match for him. It would be interesting to see them lock horns and Videl winning Gohan's heart and finally melting him.  

Gohan gazed at the Son House coming into view. He had taken much longer since he was in deep thoughts or daydreaming. He was more than surprised as he found his mind had jumped to the images of the feisty blue-eyes girl who told him she'd fight back. He found himself shocked that he remembered everything about her, from the soft look of her skin to the anger in her hypnotizing eyes. He had to control that small but extremely irritating thought that he wanted to see her again. And all she could possibly be was more trouble to him. 

"Damn." Gohan muttered and shook his head. This wasn't like him and he'd be damn if he allowed her to snuggle herself into his heart. He didn't need love or anything of that sort, all he needed was to be strong. The last time he let himself leave his human side on the surface he nearly lost his life and others he cared about. Why couldn't he have been born full-blooded and not a demi saiyan? 

Gohan stopped flying as he sensed Trunks nearing him.

"Hey, there…!" Trunks smiled. "In for a drink maybe some water or something?"

"What, you drink alcohol or something?"

"Nope, but it sure looks like you need one. Is there something or should I say someone on your mind? It's been an eventful day."

"Eventful?" Gohan prodded. 

Gohan's eyes grew stormy and his mouth tightened. Trunks could feel without looking, that Gohan was glaring at him! Trunks just shrugged and smiled evilly in return. "So I take it you had met our new neighbor who was trespassing on…_Son_ land?" 

 "What's that supposed to me?"

"Well they're related to that unfortunate couple, Andres and Charlotte. But I take it its information you've already learned. But if you want to suggests we chase them off with 'tricks' then--"

"You can't be serious Trunks, I'll talk to them again… and hopefully I--"

"Don't fall for the feisty beauty?"

"NO!"

"Ah so you're willing to fall for her? That's good. *Half of my work is done*"

"No, Trunks, I mean hopefully we don't lock horns… again." 

"I think she's very attractive and--"

"Lay a finger on her and you'll see what you get, Trunks."

"Joke, Gohan, joke--" 

"You seem to know a lot from such a visit. Speaking of which how long was this visit?"

"Much shorter than yours and just because I came with a friendly smile instead of a clumsy--"

"CLUMSY?--"

"Threat, you don't have anything to get all upset about. Trust me." 

Hurcule gazed through the window and shuttered. Tomorrow he'd go over to the Son's and show then who was boss. That is if he would live long enough. 

He turned to Videl, "Look I want you to stay away from them, both of them. I don't care if they're all nice or mean just stay the hell away from them. Tell that to Serenity and Tori, Videl."

Videl scoffed. "You can't order me around forever daddy nor can you keep me away from anything. *Even though I get a really eerie feeling from both those guys*" 

He laughed with an arrogant smirk and tossed his head. "Just keep telling yourself that, young lady. You're a trouble maker a real spitfire like your mother, aren't you? Your mother was nothing more than a tramp--" 

"_DON'T_ you; _EVER_ say that about _MY_ mother, again!" Videl screamed. Maybe it was her frustration of her new found affections for Gohan Son or it was the rage that was finally ready to erupt within her.  And the thing she had hated the most besides him lying about everything was that he could never look her straight in the eyes no more. When she found out about the truth of Cell it felt like her whole life was centered on a lie. She couldn't even trust him like she used to so many years ago. He used to be her hero and now… well now she didn't know what to acknowledge him by. 

She could hear her mother lightly scolding her.

_A deep scar of grief can turn to anger and become fuel for cold-blooded murder._

"Sure you're not sleep?" Serenity asked Videl. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Videl shrugged. "I'm one of those night owl type of people don't worry about me. I'm just going to read a book or something. I got a lot… of things on my mind. Nothing to worry about I promise."

Reluctantly Serenity left Videl alone and headed towards her new bedroom. "…Night Videl."

"Night..." Videl turned the light on in the kitchen. After pacing for a few minutes Videl sat down and drank some warm milk. Shivering she turned up the heat and went back into the kitchen. She liked Trunks; he was a very likeable person. He looked like the type of guy that was ready to smile and made you feel happy as well. When he was talking she noticed he held a great bitterness deep within. Something that must have wounded him emotionally and he looked like he wasn't ready to share it with. 

She thought of Gohan, a man who would allow none especially her, to find a place he had protected so long against intrusion. She had sensed the steel core within him, had heard the sharp edge of the blade in his voice. But his eyes drew her in and even if he didn't know it she could see the innocence and naive ness that had once glowed in them. His eyes had been pierced deeply to touch a well of uncertain emotions that have been flowing like a slow rivulet ever since. He was solid and powerful and she would have compared a feeling she had never felt before. He left her breathless, but she knew he was dangerous. She could still feel the power of his presence, and it both intrigued her and frightened her.  

Videl awoke with a start. Videl moved the two clamps of black locks from her face and sat looking at her window. The dream was a warm mist that enveloped her. He came from the mist and drew her up into his arms. His kiss was gentle and searching but also demanding. But she responded with the complete giving of a woman. It was ethereal and she could retain the substance of it. All she knew was his touch was hot and magical… and one way or another she'd win his heart. 

**TBC …**

A/N: I think it went ok, I know there wasn't as much humor as I liked it to be but this is supposed to be a more romantic fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it so far. It came out pretty long, ne? Oh and wonderful news a small but sweet lime is in the making for either chapter two or three. Why I choose the title will become evident later on. Please review. 

Completed: March 28, 2004


	2. Chapter Two: Desire

Stolen Kisses…

A/N: I don't own DBZ, I was somewhat surprised by the review amount for the first chapter but who's complaining? If you have any questions about this story or some of my others you can email me at _ssjvidel@kawaiiangels.cbj.net_ with review_question in the subject. Please tell me who you are and a usage email so I can email you back ^^

Thanks: killerb, dragon_game, SonJanusX, Frying Pan of DOOM, tATu-fan, SSJ5Tigger, and Tempest Dragon for reviewing!! 

**Chapter Two: Desire…**

_One day has passed…._

Videl looked around the bushed and freshly blossomed trees. She zipped up her jacket and hugged herself trying to keep warm. It was last time she checked nearly six in the morning. She couldn't go back to sleep or she'd dream about _him_! 

She had tip-toed undetected by her family and had dressed quickly.

She wanted a nice smoothing walk and cold walk alone. These types of walks usually cleared her thoughts and she had the most defiling thought.

A blush formed on her cheeks. "_*Well not that defiling…*" _

Gohan slammed his fist into the table. "Dammit, they can't be reality to that couple!"

"Why?" Trunks chuckled. "Are you finally--"

"…DON'T you dare finish that sentence…?" Gohan threatened.

"Jeez, I'm only having fun, Gohan." Trunks put his hands up surrendering but his smile never left his face. 

"I can't believe it… they have to be lying!"

"If they are we can prove that later on, but it can swing either way since Hurcule is Hurcule and all. _*What am I babbling about? I'm going to ruin this whole plan if I don't stop talking!*_"

"They could rob us blind even though we don't have as many valuable things as they do but still!"

"Take a breather Gohan, before you have a heart attack or something. Why do they have you so-so well fanatical about them being here…?" a lazy smile formed on his lips. "Anything I should know, ole buddy ole pal? Anything…interesting happen while I wasn't around…?" 

This rare moment relinquished all regret she held from coming here.

She had never even after traveling around the planet, seen a place as beautiful as here. Even though it was chilly this area grew an abundant supply of flowers. Behind a row of graceful trees lay fields of buttercups and a splash of wildflowers as far as the eyes could see. The huge peaks of known-tipped mountains were reflected in the small lake from which a luminous stream flowed. She walked and bent down to sit by the bank of the slowly moving lake. The early morning breeze remained chilly from the night and the warm sun's rays were only upon the brink of the mountain crest. As she started into the crystal clear lake a few massive-sized fishes darted about.

Videl knelt by the stream and cupped some of the water before lightly sampling it. Delicious…

Videl looked into the water again and could remember a light almost similar to this where she, Tori and Serenity would play in at summer camp. But the water was much warmer and appeasing than the one she remembered. 

Gohan found sleep that night was disrupted by the unwanted presence of the slender, sapphire-eyed woman who he would just as soon have forgotten.

As he flew, his mind was on the words Trunks spoke the day before. 

Obviously, Trunks had the same appeal for her as he did towards some woman he'd met. And it irritated Gohan and he just didn't know why. Well he knew why but he didn't want that emotion to surface. 

The bushes and wildflowers were so thick it muffled the sounds of him approaching her. That was why he'd spotted Videl long before she could sense another beings presence. Even if he couldn't sense her ki, he could smell her sweet scent miles away. 

Her legs were an ivory-color long and slender and the sun danced in her sparkling ebony hair. He could hear her soft laughs and giggles and he felt the unfamiliar warmth on his cheeks. Another part of him felt even warmer, but he chose to ignore it.

_How easy it would be to take advantage of her…_

Gohan scowled. What was going on, and just who was talking to him?  He sounded awfully familiar. Damn hormones, they just had to choose the wrong time to act! 

_So you want her… take her! Nobody's looking right? Come on._

Gohan shook his head. He wasn't like that and he sure wasn't going to start. 

He just wanted her far away from his as possible so he'd keep himself in check.

But after just meeting her for a mere few minutes he felt he'd never be able to stop thinking about her.  

Gohan still watched her through the bushes. She beautiful beyond doubt, but she still remained dangerous. He felt his pulse begin to race as she reached and unclasped the two small golden rods that imprisoned her hair into pigtails. She shook her head, letting the black mass fall past her shoulders. The sunlight caught it in ripples of light and Gohan could almost feel the softness. He swallowed hard and clenched his fist. Desire leapt through him like a raging wildfire and he had to bit his tongue to keep himself from calling to her. As he moved forward slowly, Videl remained unaware of his presence. In seconds he was almost behind her and that was when Videl became aware of him. For a second, fear of the unknown glowed on her face but it quickly vanished. She was embarrassed to be found like this and by him of all people and two, the way he looked at her warmed her body and the blood flowing through her very veins. 

He began to move and started to head towards the stream, towards her.

He had put no words or emotions in his eyes for her to read so she had no way of defending what had only been felt and unsaid. She shivered a little, surprised to find that her heart was pounding, and only the small ripple sounds from the stream reminded her where she was. She knew a sudden and strange urge to go to him, touch him and taste him. She wanted to feel his skin underneath her hands. Her gaze lingered onto his body, traveling down to the board and muscular chest and his lean waist and hips. 

Videl licked her lips and thought. "_*Delicious…*_" 

Videl shook her head trying t remind herself of who she was daydreaming about. She had to remain in control of herself and her actions. She frowned at her reaction and turned her gaze away. Slowly she walked out of the water to stand a few feet from him. There she placed her shoes on and put her hair back into two long pigtails. H reached out a hand to stop her, and yet he knew of no reason of why? She looked up at him blankly just for a moment, then his hand slide into the soft folds of her hair and he drew her close to him.

It was only then that she read the fires in his eyes, lust. She moved away so suddenly he'd barely seen the movement himself. He was more than surprised as he realized just what his body planned to do. 

"Damn." He muttered. His voice was slightly deep but held sincerity. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Videl then advert her eyes away from his. "You didn't do anything." 

"But I meant to. We both know that. Only…I can't." Gohan said dropping his hand to his side. It wounded as if he was saying that to himself than her.  

Why, Videl had wanted to ask. But instead, Videl tried unsuccessfully to get rid of the blush on her cheeks as fast as she wanted to. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Firmly Gohan spoke, "I was on my way over to your house to see what your family was planning on doing to leave. If I have to I'll help with the moving." 

Videl glared. "We are_ NOT_ planning or will ever move from here, got that? You can ask the rest of my family that too and the answer will be no, dammit."

His gaze was so intense that she found it hard to meet his eyes, without experiencing this strange and raw emotion he stirred in her. 

His voice was soft. "You know… I don't even know your name…"

After a moment Videl replied just as softly. "…Videl."

"Let me tell you something…Videl." Gohan's voice gradually began to rise. "This land will break you. If it doesn't, I will." He knew that last part made his stomach turn. Would she actually believe that? Shaking his head he went on. "Even if you can have the whole army and the navy with the snap of your fingers I could defeat them all without lifting a finger. Go somewhere else, Videl, back to the city like you belong…Before you have to pay a bigger price than you know." 

"My family and I have fought many battles before, whether against reporters, robbers or suicide bombers, and you're no different. I've met guys just as pigheaded and cocky but you're the worst I've come by! We'll stay and live… or die here, but," her voice began to decline and eased his ringing ears. "We'll stay." 

He needed to reach her, make her understand. He needed to make her taste some kind of fear so she would know it. He reached out before she understood what he was doing and grabbed her wrist. With a strength she could never hope to combat just yet, he pulled her against him and his other arm went around her to hold her more firmly. 

He took the softness of her mouth in a kiss meant to destroy her strength and reserve. 

Boy, what a mistake that was! Neither was prepared for the overwhelming force that struck without warning. 

Videl felt a flow of sudden heat that seared her will and left her without breath and without control of her body that seemed to be dissolving. Gohan too was shaken to the core when the current of desire ripped through him like a piercing ki blast into his body. Lips meant to be brutal softened, and bodies meant to do battle blended for one blinding perfect moment. What was she doing?

Then, with a cry that was nearly despair Videl pushed herself away from him. They stood, inches apart breathing in rapid gaps and staring at each other. 

Chichi paced back and forth. "It's not like Gohan to go out early in the morning. It's not even seven! Even when he trains we can hear explosions or debris but nothing!" her voice began to get higher. "What if he was killed? Oh my baby, he's hurt. No, I can't I, what if he's hurt? Oh I'll just die if he is!" 

Goten and Goku looked at her as if she was crazy. M. Trunks let a small sweat drop roll down his left cheek.

"What am I? Chop liver?" Goten pouted.

"Nuah, just the mini me…" Goku grinned. 

"Is that some compliment, because it's so not helping!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help." Goku took another plate. "See who gets you out of the next jam you and Trunks cook up." 

"I'm sure Gohan is fine. He's probably mat—err mediating."

"Did you just say mating?" Chichi screamed.

"I thought that was a good thing." Goku asked his hysterical wife.

"_IN BRODE DAYLIGHT AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GIRL_? _THIS IS_!"

"Clam down Chichi, I'm sure Gohan knows we'll be a rooting. Now can I have so more rice?" 

"Are you some damn fool or something?"

Videl laughed darkly. "You might as well kill yourself since it will be a cold day in hell before we leave!"

Gohan's face turned red and ridge. "Don't you know the difference between someone trying to help you and greed?"

"Of course I know, Mr. Son." Videl glared at him once more. "If you can't treat us like good neighbors, Mr. Son, then stay the hell away from us and make it easier altogether! We won't have to talk, argue, or anything! We'll even chip in a build a large fence!"

Gohan scoffed. But somewhere deep within him he was having a battle with himself. He needed her rage for that was the only defense he had against his growing desire to hold her in his arms again, the desire to feel the soul-filling emotion that had overflowed within him when their mouths had emerged. 

His voice was clam, "It's not as easy as you make is sound."

"Try it!" Videl snapped.

"Videl, I want to talk to some other than you. Someone in that damn house has to have some common sense left!"

"Humph." Videl folded her arms and looked away.

"…Videl!" He spoke sternly and she could his rage coming back.

Videl stuck her head up high and replied. "Good-bye, Mr. Son." 

Gohan was dumbfounded that she left without another word or acknowledgement of him. It took every last ounce of his self-control he processed from walking after her and kissing her again. 

Gohan gritted his teeth. He knew she was dangerous and those blue eyes. Yet, he couldn't stop wanting her and he was developing a fondness of the feisty beauty.  Damn their pride. She disappeared in the bushes and didn't even once glance back.

Again Gohan scowled. What he was planning was dangerous, not only to her but him. There was only one way to get her to leave and for him to stop desiring her so much. 

Tori slumped in the chair across from his siblings who were eating their dinner. 

"What's up Mr. Game?" Serenity teased and drank some of her apple juice.

"I found out the most horrible news… they don't have any girls! It's insane! Now I'll not only have to waste a perfectly good vacation from private school but my perfectly good-looks will go to waste!" he got up and began to pace. "This isn't happening to me, I'm Tori Satan… oh Kami, now I'm starting t sound like dad!!!" 

Ignoring their harebrained older brother Serenity turned to Videl. "You don't regret moving out here do you, Videl?"

Videl shook her head. "No it's uhm great. I love the peace and quiet and the air's much cleaner. And…"

"How about our new neighbors--"

"_WHO DON'T HAVE ANY GIRLS_…?" Tori added.

"…_TO-RI_!" Serenity shoved him and their older brother crashed right into Hurcule.

Serenity stood up and went for a new muffin while Tori managed to sit up on the floor. 

Maybe it was the fresh air or just being sober for once in so many months. Hurcule clasped Videl's hands in his own. His eyes were clear indigo but the emotions in them weren't. 

"Videl you're a beautiful girl, and I do want you to be happy. Marry a fine man that hopefully you'll give him the chance to protect you from time to time. And you'll have some good, strong children. And if that means hanging around your mother… than I can deal with it."

Videl sighed. "I know dad, but maybe thinking that isn't what will make me truly happy. Marrying the right man and children… well I know that is a huge piece. But I also want a man that will understand me and love me for who I am. Someone who cares what I think and feel. Let's let tomorrow come and my future will hopefully take care of itself."

The room was quiet, still and his children held their breaths but not for long.

"Oh dar-ling, look at this new outfit, isn't it too-too?" Rosanna posed by the doorway. 

She fluttered her eyes towards Hurcule and tossed some of her claret-colored locks of hair to the side.

Hurcule turned away from Videl and avoided Rosanna's attempts. "Uhm, anyone up for a sub…?"

Serenity paused by Videl's closed bedroom door. She pulled the towel from her wet honey-colored hair and blinked. Was someone crying? She shook her head, Videl never cried… well to her current knowledge. Serenity knocked but when she saw the lights dim she knew it was Videl's sign that it meant to leave. Sighing, the young woman retreated to her bedroom.

Videl had tears in her eyes and she brushed them away angrily.

Damn him! What was worse, the anger was directed towards her.

She was disgusted with herself, she liked it. No, she loved that kiss. 

She could still taste his hungry lips on her own and the new warmth she received. She felt as if she he was her own guardian. She knew why she was acting like this… she wanted him! Him, Gohan Son! She wanted to be with him and always. "_*This wasn't good.*_" Videl shook her head. "_*With these stupid emotions for this man I'll become vulnerable and putty in the palm of his hands. *_" 

She hated him. She hated the fact with just one look or touch he could turn her hate and anger into love and passion. Videl headed for the bathroom to take a shower to hopefully clear her thoughts. She'd think of ways to get her father back with her mother, but then again nine out of ten times it worked in reality. Sighing, all she wanted to do was forget Gohan and the feelings he aroused in her. 

Videl dried her long black hair and looked gloomily at her mirror.

This was the first time this method didn't work.

The shower didn't help her thoughts; instead they only added perverted thoughts instead. 

Despite her efforts Videl couldn't shake the eerie shadow hanging over her, as If some unknown threat hovered nearby and she couldn't determine from which direction. 

_Knock_

_Knock_

Videl rolled her eyes, she never liked being interrupted was thinking of decisions like these. "Come in."

Hurcule opened the door, and Videl sighed mentally but her smile turned to a quick deep frown when she saw Rosanna. She was dressed as usual in something skimpy and far too revealing. Looking at the colors Videl winced; the woman had bad taste in colors and wore way too much make up. But the thought of the older woman without makeup made Videl wince once more.

Hurcule looked at his youngest child and asked, "Videl, you were gone before breakfast and you didn't leave a note. Rosanna was going to have a heart attack…"

"Oh yes, I was." The woman nodded. Her 'concern' was just phony and anyone but her father could tell. "When I awoke and I didn't see the dear I was frantic. I never felt so afraid, oh how I worry for you Videl. With all those freaks around here and all, oh woo is me." 

"Uh yeah…" Hurcule sweat dropped. "Videl shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Dad it's only eight."

Rosanna sucked on her teeth before scoffing. "Good girls and boys should be in bed and not daydreaming." 

Videl scoffed right back. "Well then maybe I'm not a good girl then."

"You can say that again. You'll be like one of those little sluts having babies to the left and right."

Videl stood up and her father retracted all the way back to the door hiding behind Rosanna. "Excuse me? Who's calling who a slut? May I remind you, Rosanna you're the one with seven kids ad you have no clue that they're fathers are. For all you know they could be in jail or homeless or even married!"

Rosanna looked at Hurcule. "Hump…Hurcule, say something. She's upsetting me!" 

"Uh, uh…" Hurcule looked at the two women. "Boy it's late, Videl stay up but don't forget we all need to be up bright and early. I believe the reporters shall be up this week." 

"…_REPORTERS_?" Rosanna's eyes lit up. "Oh and you never told me? I need to fix my hair, French braided maybe? Oh and I need some highlights, some expensive cigarettes for a look oh and some mascara and…" she trailed off and walked out of the room.

Hurcule sighed. "Wait until she finds out there won't be any reporters."

"Dad you didn't." Videl smiled.

Hurcule chuckled lightly. "Even if I drink myself unconscious she'll annoy the heck out of me." He murmured.

"Then why did you start dating her?" Videl questioned.

Hurcule turned. "I better go to sleep… big day tomorrow and all… night sweet pea."

Videl blinked. What was he hiding? And when was the last time he called her by that nickname? 

Videl waited a few minutes before heading towards her window, slowly and as quietly as possible. She slide open the window and slipped out with ease and grace. She had to be strong and independent, but she longed for a shoulder to lean on and someone to clam and banish the fears that attacked her. Tears lingered on the end of her lashes and for this one moment her courage was at its lowest ebb. 

Gohan kept himself as busy as possible; he trained and did more physical labor than he ever did in what seemed like years. He tried to get all his attention and thoughts off of Videl and the unbelievable feelings she had set in motion within him. It was something he'd never except but truth be told it was something he didn't want to let go of.  

Gohan didn't want anyone to become suspicious of him and his whereabouts, especially Trunks and his mother. Trunks would be asking a dozen questions casually while his other self and Goten would ask them one after another without time for the last one to be answered. His mother would get all romantic and start planning out a wedding, outfits, or other things only women most cared about.

Gohan would be the last to admit the mist of jealous inside of him. He knew he wanted Trunks far away from Videl before they could allies against him. 

Gohan approached the tall house without much of a noise. 

Gohan halted when he saw a few twitches by some bushes ahead of him. He was relieved that he saw Videl and no one else. He assumed since both houses were dark and quiet that everyone else was asleep except for Videl and himself.

Gohan smirked. Good, they won't get interrupted. 

He didn't want to scare her just yet, so he softly whispered her name loud enough for her to hear. "Videl…" 

Videl let out a startled gasp and looked as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She stepped back and breathed. "You… Gohan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I always take midnight strolls." He said sarcastically and shrugged.

"Well you bests head back to your house and wait until morning when my whole family is awake!" 

She mentally measured her distance from the house and Gohan could see she was shaking just enough to make a desperate dash for the house. And the last thing he wanted her to do was run to the house in a panic. He moved closer. He was close enough to touch her. From the moon's glow she looked like a shimmering vision. 

Videl could feel his presence like a force. She couldn't move or look away as he came closer to her. Her hair was tied up into a delicate bun and with a swift move, before Videl could protest the long folds of black hair fell upon her shoulders. 

He couldn't form any words, he couldn't tell her anything to explain an emotion he hardly understood himself. He tried to remember he came to scare her and talk her into leaving instead of staying. But why was it that every time he looked into those eyes he couldn't do anything cruel to her. 

And the last thing he'd ever expect was to be caught in the same trap he was trying to set her into. He reached out a hand to gently touch her right cheek he watched fascinated that her eyes grew large as saucer pan and almost looked like they dominated her face. Those eyes, the emotions that flooded in them made him feel as if he was drowning in those blue orbs. What beauty.

"Don't…" she said firmly and tried to put her hands up to stop him. But his hands already cupped her face and his hands combed through her long black hair. He knew deep down he wanted to touch her just like this, gently, from the first time they met. 

The breeze felt good the two concluded. 

Videl struggled for a way to escape but she found herself needing to feel his arms around her. She fit perfectly in them and it was as if it this moment was actually written in the stars; the stars that twinkled high above the two fighters. 

Her eyes met his and there was an odd look in them both as he lowered his head.

Her lips trembled, inches below him, he bent down to taste, to tease, gentle at first with feather-like kisses that brought a soft mummer and moan from deep with her throat. 

Then suddenly his arms encircled her and lifted her off the ground until she almost lay against his iron-hard chest. With an unbearable intensity his mouth found hers and never broke unless for breath. It was hard, insistent, as it moved, slowly seeking and finding, stirring fires that smoldered, then burst into flames. 

It was the sweetest awakening spring, the thunder of passion and the blending of explosives. All she knew that she enjoyed his hunger mouth sucking the sweetness from her own. Videl lost all control of her thoughts and willing let them spiral up to oblivion. She knew her arms were around his neck and she didn't care how or when they got there. Effortlessly he lifted her up against him and snuck them both back into her bedroom. She wasn't sure how he knew that was her room but all she knew was that she'd forever remember this. She was actually taking a risk-a big risk mind you- at a chance of love. She was actually taking her mother's advice, her mother that had told her something's were worth taking a chance for. And if she could get Gohan to love her and she loved him back, then everything would be as it should be. 

Inside its dim interior he let her feet slide to the floor, but his arms didn't relinquish her from reason. They bounded her against him until she felt slightly lightheaded and clung tighter to him. Again he cupped her face into his hands as their eyes met and held. Then his mouth was upon hers, his tongue remain insistent until she met his with her own, first hesitancy, then with welcome, and finally flaming passion.

Slowly but furiously her mind began to ague with her hormones and her heart. This was insanity, it wasn't safe! She was giving in and that would give him the upper hand!

This new strange feeling was beyond anything she ever felt or/and experienced. 

Videl broke then kiss and backed up a bit and murmured. "Don't'… stop, Gohan." her hands were before her trying to keep him away from her. 

Gohan began breathing at a rapid pace. "I can't let go of you…" Now, Gohan's mind was beginning to yell at him for becoming weakened by this woman. "You want this and I do to… I won't force myself on you…but if you want to I am here for you." 

Here for her? How long ad someone told her that and meant it? 

She started into the dark brown orbs and passed the lust laid sincerity, but there was another two emotions he kept hidden quite well. Videl tried to get a glimpse of one, and it shocked her. Fear…

What could he possibly be afraid of? Certainly not her, but then again it would be fun on one of these days to taste her new found theory. He brought her into another sweet kiss until she let go of everything and only felt the warmth of their passion growing. 

He released her long enough to bring her onto the soft bed before taking her mouth once more. He drew her down and placed her on top of him. She felt the security of his arms again but this time it felt different. She could feel the heat coming off of him onto her even through their clothes. She gasped audibly as she felt one of his hands gently cleanse her left breast………… 

A lemon is right here… so you can either to my site ( à just go to the couple's section and go under lemon specials) or email me for the lemon. 

I believe it's one of my best lemons too. ^^ if you don't like or care for lemons that's the end of this nice chapter, please review. 

**TBC…**

++                          ++

**A/N:**

--- You'd most likely think it's too early for a lemon ^^; my goal is to have at least 11 (In Word) pages for each chapter, excluding the epilogue. 

---The sequel _Butterfly Kisses_ is in the making and should come out before or early summer 2004. Most likely if you like/love this story, _BK_ is a must read. If you want to learn more of upcoming fanfics of mine or review the summary for BK please email me or send it in a review. I shall upset _One Heart_ hopefully this week! ^^;

**Completed: ****April 3, 2004******


	3. Chapter Three: Regerts

Stolen Kisses…

A/N: I don't own DBZ, if you have any questions about this story or some of my others you can email me at _ssjvidel@kawaiiangels.cbj.net_ with review_question in the subject. Please tell me who you are and a usage email so I can email you back ^^

I just got romantically recharged and you can find some titles of upcoming fan fiction of this couple by me. Usually, I try to post a new chapter of SK after a week or five days. 

(Plugs) Thanks: Tempest Dragon, tATu-fan, SonJanusX, Frying Pan of DOOM (), Lady-Thetis, Clkauff11, Aragorn566 and Dela-Vegeta Satan for reviewing!! 

**Chapter Three: Regrets…?**

_The Next Day (After the lemon)…._

It seemed like an eternity before Videl could managed to breath and utter even a syllable.  Her whole body ached, her thighs, her lips, everything. Even though her body was sore she couldn't find a word to describe the wonderful feeling she had experience last night. Part of her felt awful and humiliated but then another part felt it was right. Her body had completely betrayed her, had totally destroyed her will, and she found it beyond belief that she just experienced a traumatic emotional upheaval.  

Gohan too believed his own body betrayed him. He had only wanted to scare her and show her vulnerability with kisses. But instead he also exposed his own vulnerability. He never planned it would lead to sex with the feisty beauty. He found himself lost in her sweet tastes; he was lost in tangles of emotions he knew he had no strength to break. In emotional retreat he fell back on her anger and distrust to keep him from saying things he just couldn't understand. Like love.

He moved to lie beside her. Part of him felt awful and the other felt confused and satisfied. Finally he regained control of himself and tried to figure out what he should say, he knew he had to say something. He wanted to tell her exactly what he felt deep inside. But before he could even open his mouth Videl suddenly got up. She went to the where her clothing lay in a heap and began to dress. 

The silence that hung over them was one neither of them had ever experienced before. 

He could feel the wall between them grow as she drew completely away from him. Gohan bit his lip, "_*Dammit!*_" 

He spoke her name quietly and hoped she answered. "Videl…" she didn't respond or answer back. To Videl, she had to force her hands to put back on her clothing. Her hands shook involuntarily and to her they looked a bit more colored than usually. It was as if she let him enter her thought he'd unarm her and make her battle the force of her hold. He stood up and reached to grip her gently but firmly by her shoulders so she could look at him. 

His eyes were warm and his voice was soft and sincerer than he thought. Then he said the two words that were the last thing Videl wanted to hear. "I'm sorry." 

He wasn't truly sorry about what they had just shared but he was sorry if he'd hurt her in anyway, physically and/or emotional. But Videl could only hear what her mind told her over and over. Gohan Son had come to battle her in the only way he could find the most vulnerability. She thought painfully and angrily, that he had been successful. He not only did what he set out to do but also crushed and demolished her pride and dignity within an hours' time. From the great heights of pleasure and lust she plummeted to the dark depths of self-recrimination. She had foolishly allowed him to pass through her defensives after just a few touches. She shook her head, this would never happen again. She vowed silently that she'll never let anyone hurt her again. Her body ached but not as much as her shattering heart. What a fool she had been. She should have examined Gohan more thoroughly for now it was too late. There was, she concluded sadly, no room in his heart for her. Nothing mattered beyond conquering and strength. 

She would not give away a weapon he could use against her and her family. Finally to Gohan's relief she answered. Scoffing she touched her hair to her left shoulder and placed on her jacket, "Why be sorry, Gohan?" she laughed harshly. "Why be sorry when you did what you came to do, am I right? And you wanted to prove your point, didn't you? But if you think that will send us off then…" she looked up to him with those haunting and hurt sapphire eyes and coldly replied. "You're sadly mistaken."

Gohan winced and cast his gaze away from her. "You're wrong Videl, at least on more than one of you're claims." He looked down daring to meet her gaze. "I cam here to scare you and you're family into leaving, nothing more and nothing less. What happened between us was as much beyond my control as yours."

Videl scowled. "I should have known." 

Confused, he raised his eyebrows in one of the cutest fashions. Videl clenched her fist trying to remember that this was no time for that. "Know what?" Gohan asked.

"You'd love it if we left now, wouldn't you? The laugh would yours, wouldn't it?" she looked disgusted and continued. "You wanted to drive us off and but not until you had you're fun. I hate your games; you wanted to prove you are superior and master of all he touches, right?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes and the naive ness and innocent expression vanished. "You know that's not true."

Videl laughed harshly. "Then you and your family wouldn't mind if my family stays then… correct?" But she could sense the answer in the tensing of his muscles. 

"Videl, don't you understand, we're… this place it's different from what you're accustom to living too and _*I don't trust myself again after what just happened and your father annoys the hell of out me*_" 

Videl's voice was soft but held a deep coldness. "I know exactly what you're afraid of Gohan… you're afraid that if I stay I'll prove to be trouble for you. Put yourself at ease because this will never happen again, I have no claim on you and you have none on me. Let's just put this horrible mistake behind us and never speak of it again. Agreed?" 

Gohan reluctantly nodded. "Agreed..." Gohan scrambled to get his shirt but when he did he could see Videl running towards the door. She was nearing the knob as he shrugged on his shirt thinking of what she had just said. He knew she felt he had planned this and to every detail until she was weak and pleaded with him. He knew it wasn't the truth, and he knew he'd never expect her to accept the truth, especially since he found it equally as hard to accept it himself. 

He wished he could find someway for Videl to see that but at this rate it would be like fighting Cell in Hurcule's body. Maybe it would be for the best, like Videl suggested, that he too should forget what had happened moments before, he reflected.

Yet a small and annoying voice in the back of his head, though in vain he tried to ignore it, laughed for they both knew he wouldn't be able to forget it so easily. He knew they had nothing between them except a barrier that had been built as soon as they awoke in one another's arms. Sighing, Gohan took another look at the room and sense Videl was on the opposite side waiting for him to leave. Gohan opened the window and slipped out before making it back to the Son house, hopefully before anyone noticed he was gone.

It was a semi-short yet thoughtful flight home, Gohan was filled with some regret for what had happened, he knew he had touched something incomparable and something he might never touch again. He also knew the battles had only begun but what had happened would hang over their heads for the longest of time. Gohan landed and headed for the small patio. When he entered the kitchen he made sure to close the door as quietly as possible. He heard a tap and nearly jumped. In the corner sitting indolently was M. Trunks who had a smirk covering his lower face. His eyes, though narrowed, glowed with curiosity. 

Chuckling Trunks drank his milk, "So the tomcat prowls tonight, eh Gohan?" he whispered passing Gohan he said, "I just wonder where he was prowling." 

Videl looked at herself in the mirror. She hated herself; she'd fallen so easily for his trap that it sickened her. The areas around her eye were puffy and red from her tears. She crumbled her tissue in her hand. "Enough crying…." She scolded herself.  

She came willing into those warm arms; all he had to do was reach for her. 

He didn't like most males; camouflage his obvious lust behind sweet words. She remembered all too clearly that he said he wanted her but never said he loved her. She wanted to be with the person that would love her forever and then some but this was an awful twist. 

"Oh damn you." She wasn't sure if she was damning Gohan or herself for this. But her mind said "both." A hand of fear ran up and down her spine and twisted her stomach. And the scariest part was at that moment she could be carrying his child. Well, their child. Videl shook her head and groaned. Brining a child into this world, she never would have thought she'd have a child in a loveless relationship.   

Videl made a face in her mirror. 

…Loveless…? 

She and Gohan had nothing between them but that barrier she began to build as soon as the morning son and reality hit her. "Uhg, what a horrible punishment for a mistake…" she stood up and put her brush down. She'd have to go into the city for a pregnancy test before anything else. She wasn't sure she wanted an abortion and her heart ached at the thought of it. What a mistake, her mind nagged over and over.

Videl held her head and tried not to think of what her father would say. She knew exactly what her father would say…

_"That little bastard knocking up my daughter, did he? When he gets a mouthful of fists in his jaw he'll think twice. Now, I'll call Dr. Nikon and we'll have that abortion within the hour. Then off to boarding school, can't take chances, no sir. And why the hell did you have him in your room in the first place?! Didn't I tell you over and over everyday boys are NOT and I repeat NOT to be in your room or at least 500 meters away from you at all times!" _

Videl groaned. She never would have imagined she would be one of those teen mothers, it was just crazy. And they always said it could happen on the first try or the next and so forth. She could never marry Gohan, at least this cold Gohan. She wanted someone warm and loving not someone cold and distant. She couldn't even if he was forced to after the truth being revealed one way or another she couldn't marry her enemy. 

Videl flopped on her bed and tried to dismiss those thoughts, at least until the shock and angry worn down a bit. After a few moments she looked at the mirror and noted she was still a bit pale. Even as she welcomed an early morning nap she was greeted by unwanted dreams. 

Serenity looked at her glass of water for what Tori counted as three minutes now.

Annoyed, Tori muttered, "If you're not going to drink the damn thing then get rid of it." 

The intellectual blonde merely glared back at her brother and not only continued to stare but tapping which added onto getting on Tori's nerves. She smiled innocently at her older brother. "Am I … annoying you, oh great game man?"

"Ha, ha..." Tori dryly laughed. 

She looked up and pushed her glass aside. "Did you hear any noises last night? …Around midnight?"

Tori shrugged. "Wouldn't know, I stayed up watching some action movie and fell asleep with the thing still going on." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Her cheeks flared. "Because I…"

Tori laughed out loud. "What, you heard Rosanna and daddy…?" he laughed harder as he saw her face grow to a deep crimson. Then their faces turned to a bright green as the thought of what Tori said came flashing into their minds.

"…_EWW_, gross." They yelled in unison and stood up from the table.

Serenity, which finally got her normal color on her face, shook her head. "No dim-witted, it wasn't coming from daddy's room because his is far on the left…" 

"Hey, I gotta go pick up my girlfriend for our date and you know how long of a drive that is." He grabbed his blue jacket and checked for his capsule sports car. "Tell me about it later… as long as if doesn't involve nasty stuff like dad and that whore…later, Blondie!" 

"_HEY_…!" Serenity yelled and just missed grabbing him by the throat by a millisecond. "Jackass…" she muttered and emptied her dish. She shuddered of the thought of Rosanna with her father but she worried about those noises she heard. She decided she'd rack her brains about it later, she and Videl planned on going to the nearby villages for some shopping.

Serenity knocked on Videl's bedroom door. It was strange; Videl didn't show up for breakfast or even came out of her room for that matter. She didn't hear one peep from Videl since last night or even heard her walk out of her room. Had she forgotten and went back to sleep? It was still early but something remained amiss to the curious blonde. 

"_*Something big must be up!*_" Serenity concluded. 

"That would be exactly five hundred zeni, please." The brunette haired salesclerk replied and finished scanning the other items.

Serenity looked at her money and nodded. "Videl, do you think you can loan me ten zeni?"

Videl shrugged. "Sure." Videl took out her portal able pocketbook and searched through her coins. Serenity turned back just in time to see a case small birth control pills and a pregnancy test. She stared at it in bewilder until the salesclerk placed it inside a bag.

"_*Odd…*_"Serenity thought, then she snapped back into reality when she felt Videl hand her the coin in her hand. "Uhm… thanks, Videl." Her sibling nodded and Serenity finished paying for the remaining items. 

As the two made their way to the jet-plane Serenity pondered on the two items. She knew she didn't put them in and Videl… Nuah, there was no guy… the Son boy and Trunks…

She shook her head again. Videl was uninterested in both of them, well Gohan the most of the two. Maybe Rosanna…? Serenity groaned to herself, well it was either Videl or Rosanna. Was Videl doing something she shouldn't? 

"_*Man, am I losing it… but then again. They always said the quiet ones…*_" she trailed off as she began to start the engine. Videl hadn't spoke during the whole long hour and a half ride back home. Serenity could see she was nervous and she twitched sometimes as well. What was her little sister hiding? 

Gohan slept for almost half the evening and when he finally emerged from his room his hair was ruffled and his face still looked like it lacked sleep. M. Trunks went unnoticed for a while as he suspiciously observed Gohan. Gohan felt his gaze and turned to face him. "…Something on your mind, Trunks?"

With a small smile and a shrug Trunks replied. "No… nothing really…"He watched with excitement when Gohan froze completely before the counter. 

"Oh?"

M. Trunks smirked; he heard nervousness in Gohan's short reply. "Yeah, wasn't sure but I believe I heard noises. But then again me and my saiyan ears and all…" he trailed off. 

Gohan grunted to himself. Trunks knew something and he hated how things were steering and heading in his favors. Gohan chuckled slightly and all nervousness vanished. "…Hearing things, Trunk? Gohan drank down his large glass of water. "You've been drinking, or just hearing things."

"Oh not last night…." Trunks plastered on a wide grin. "Actually I came over to get something for my mom from yours, but your parents along with Goten were heading over to your grandparents first. So I came to ask you but I was quite surprised I couldn't find you anywhere." Trunks knew the last part was a semi-white lie, he could sense Gohan anywhere from his large ki. But Gohan's ki remained masked for sometime before trunks could trace it again. Trunks didn't let his grin go to waste. "So o pal of mine, where were you?"

Deliberately ignoring Trunks question Gohan replied. "Why?  You could have waited until my mom got back. Goten told me they got back ten minutes after you arrives and it wasn't cold." 

M. Trunks pretended to be a bit insulted and grunted, "Fine be that way, geez no sympathy for a friend!" then he looked at Gohan again. "Seriously though-" he paused seeing a glare from Gohan and dropped the subject, for now. "I was wondering if you wanted help driving those credit-takers outta here, you know Hurcule and his crew?"

Gohan shook his head and poured himself a third large glass of water. "If I need you're help I'll ask."

"_*Fad chance.*_" M. Trunks thought. He knew Gohan was over the Satan house, he saw him head over there without being detected. It wasn't a surprise that Videl drew Gohan with the same magnetic beauty and personality. M. trunks wondered if his plan was taking too long of a time, he may have to speed it up and maybe provide some competition. He just hoped he wouldn't fall hard for Videl as Gohan, for it would be hell to pay if Gohan truly loved her. He'd have to see Videl's mother, he knew she could see who where soul mates and who were not. If Gohan and Videl were soul mates then they were obvious saiyan mates. Hopefully he could figure out where she was. 

Trunks sighed and leaned back in his chair as he usually did. "So Gohan, when do you plan on moving them out? It's taking you awfully long, the last residents hightailed it outta there in three seconds flat and you scare them off within that hour they arrived."

Gohan glared at Trunks. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Trunks just let his grin grow. "Maybe Gohan's _manners_ are so _nice_ that our new neighbors, mainly the youngest plan on staying. Hum?" Trunks chided. "Maybe I should fly over there and do the threatening for you."

Gohan's voice was like chips of ice and his eyes were even colder than ever before. Now Trunks was more than shocked. Gohan was more sensitive about the subject than he thought. "I told you already Trunks, if I need your help I'll ask for it, got it?"

Softly Trunks asked, "You sure you want them to leave?"

Gohan grunted. "Now what the hell is that suppose to me Trunks? Dammit, if you have a damn point I wish you'd just get to it." 

"No point, Gohan. I was just wondering if you were going all soft now… since that damn girl is so pretty and you being so attracted to her. Did I say that out loud?" He then shrugged and added. "That's all." 

Two male laughers entered the room, one hoarse and the other free and heartily.

Trunks and Gohan saw it was Vegeta and Goku, sweaty and filthy from training outside and teaching C. Trunks and Goten new tricks. "So that's what has Gohan all pissed off and Trunks grinning like some idiot?" Vegeta chuckled and grabbed himself a seat. He found their suffering interesting and humorous. "Though there are lots of pretty girls around, Kakorat and I married two of them. So as these blast humans say 'there are more fishes in the sea' or something like that." He cracked his knuckles. "Hurcule eh…? Well, I'll just have to give him my own neighborly visit, with a few broken bones on his part."

"_VEGETA_…!" Bulma scolded and glared at her husband. "Even though most--"

"Correction, _all_ of _us_..." C. Trunks interrupted. 

Bulma sighed heavily. "_All right_, _all_ of _us_ want to see Hurcule _groveling_ for his life after what _he_ did at the Cell Games, _I won't_ promote violence." 

Goku laughed. "Hey, weren't _you_ the one who would have killed _me _with _your_ bad driving skills when we first met if I wasn't a saiyan?" 

Bulma glared at her friend and stomped her foot. "Well I never, bad driving skills my ass!"

"Showed that a lot too..." Roshi chuckled followed by his perverted and annoying laughter.

Bulma ignored him and didn't care at that moment to know how he got there in the first place. "As I remember _you and Piccolo_ were _two_ of the _world's_ most horrible drivers! _You _only got _your _license from saving a group of students on a field trip, _remember_?" she didn't notice Chichi's face turning bright crimson with rage from behind her. Goku hoped Bulma remembered about her _frying pan_. "Now that's what I call _bad driving_!" 

"_HOW DARE YOU!!_" Chichi screamed. The saiyans and Roshi cringed from the scream. "_HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY GOKU THAT WAY_-piccolo ok, so he's _green_, big _whoop_. So he sponged off _my _cooking since he can't get up and fly to Popo once in a while or can't seem to look for a _wife_, but-_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY HUBBY THAT WAY! I SIMPLELY WON'T ALLOW IT! GO BAD-TALK YOUR MAN INSTEAD OF MINE, OK SISTER_?" 

Bulma fell over; she would have been deaf by now. Chichi's eyes glowed with a dark red as she lunged for the dazzled Bulma. "Now, now..." Goku held her back but found it difficult. "Chill out, Chi, we're _all _bad drivers ok?" 

"I concur." Vegeta muttered.

Chichi glowered at her husband. "_GOKU…! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?_ ---"

"…_YEAH_!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta. "And what do you mean by 'I concur'? I don't remember _your_ driving classes all too _successful_ _either_,_ mister_!"

The Son house began to shake as the woman throttled their husbands and threw anything they could get their hands on. And I mean anything.

"…_Mom_!!" C. Trunks and Goten pleaded and squirmed. The women realized in their rage they were about to throw their very sons. They gently placed them done and patted their hair. 

"Sorry." They blushed and sweat dropped slightly.

M. Trunks paused in the middle of his sentence as Gohan got up abruptly and left. 

M. Trunks realized with a start he never seen Gohan as furious as he had just now.

He'd thought Vegeta would actually move aside and let him take care of the job but sadly, he didn't. He'd taken the problem from Gohan without consulting and took it upon himself. What he wanted was not only his father but Gohan to feel what it was to feel second in matters. To be left in the dark and live with frustration that he lived with for so long. 

Trunks didn't know whether it was anger or jealousy. He knew Gohan was with Videl last night. But Gohan didn't look to happy about Trunks finding out or having knowledge about it. Trunks, wasn't truly jealous about that, but he wanted what Gohan was hopefully going to get. Someone to love and someone to hold at night, and he stayed up at night longing for that for so long, in his time all the friends he had at school and girls that adored him were all killed. He never had a chance at romance, love, none of that stuff. 

Trunks stood by the porch watching Gohan try to regain his composure.

Gohan looked at Trunks. "One of these days, Trunks… you're stupid sense of humor is going to bounce back and slap you in the face. And I doubt you'll find it funny at all." 

"Don't blame me because you don't have one." He remained planted on the porch. "Why so angry Gohan…? Someone stepped on your toes today… or last night?"

Gohan growled to himself, the thoughts of Trunks knowing what had happened last night and the thoughts he might be added shot through his body. 

Gohan turned back to face Trunks with a grin that scared the other half-saiyan to death. "Oh, don't worry about me, dear friend. It hasn't happened yet… and I don't intend to let it." Trunks remained gawking somewhat and pondered about what Gohan said. He still looked at the patch of grass Gohan was standing on a few minutes ago. Had Gohan truly been with Videl or not…? Or was it his cold that he had that night that was messing with reality and make-believe? He walked slowly down the three steps. That was something he'd have to find out. Eagar to or not… 

Vegeta walked up to the Satan house with a grim determination. He knew they were following him and he didn't give a damn. Hurcule wasn't going to get the last laugh, that commercial was inexcusable. 

Hurcule looked at the mirror at his reflection and smiled.

No one was going to stand in his way of becoming wealthier, no one. 

His ex wife had been weak, he grinded his children to the breaking point since the divorce to get every sensitive notch out of them. He didn't want any memories of her, after the divorce he tore every picture, book, and newspapers, everything that bore her name. And he madder sure his children knew about that, he even went as far as forbidding them to speak of her name. 

He drank, womanized too much and his humor pricked his children until they drew blood. He wasn't a bad father but it was tough being a father at barely twenty. He wasn't sure when his ex become pregnant again that he wanted another daughter. One of power was enough, but two and one with a nasty lightening storm always in he eyes was too much.  No matter what, Videl always came second and he realized that. But he just couldn't pin it down as to why? 

But thoughts of his ex rambled through his mind every day and night, even with Rosanna only inches away. Every time he embraced the woman, she came to mind, every kiss, every touch, his ex was there instead. Maybe he was having a relapse of something or just losing his mind? Even now, after all these years his ex seemed to bring back the tears-he thought long forgotten- the loneliness and pain.

He'd never given himself as he had to his beloved Kikya. She was beautiful beyond words and yet so deadly. She was always there and brought a smile to his face. He never drank more than one bottle in two years when they were together. He'd love her and it seemed he still did, he did everything good for the memory of her… and the guilt he still carried. But it just didn't seem to be enough. 

He could still see those deep sapphire eyes -that almost looked brown at times- and her black hair begging him not to leave. She never cared for his money or his publicity; she only cared for her family and him. They had loved each other so much; they first knew they were falling in love with the other about thirty-years ago in middle school. But she still had gone with him, for he never loved a woman, not one. Dammit, every time he thought about her he wondered why him? Why would she of all women fall for him? He wasn't the most graceful or intelligent man around and had the most annoy laugh, and yet she loved him with all her heart. It just hurts so much that he caused her heart to break because of his pride. 

_Heavy Knocking_

_Heavy Knocking_

_Heavy Knocking_

_Heavy Knocking_

Hurcule finally took himself from his mirror and answered the door. He looked around for a moment and then saw the shorter, and by the looks of it angry man. 

"Uh…. Good morning." Hurcule stuttered.

Vegeta grunted. 

Nervously Hurcule added. "Not a morning person I take it, hum?_*who is this guy? He's seems awfully familiar… maybe a magazine? Why is he so pissed off? Did I forget to sign his autograph or something?*_" then his face paled as he began to uncontrollably stutter. "You're-and he and you… and they and… oh Kami." 

"Oh yeah, oh Kami…" Vegeta smirked. "I see you have some brain cells in tack." He cracked his knuckles and that prideful smirk never left his face. "Mind if I destroy a few more?" 

"But-I-they-Kami, Kami, Kami…!" He began to pace around before screaming and dashing off into the house. "Oh Kami, save me…! I'm too beautiful to die!" he began to sob then he straighten. "I am Hurcule, what am I babbling about? I could beat that dwarf any day for I am the man who defeated Cell!"

_Boom_

Again the large man shrieked and fell back wildly. "Please don't come any closer; I have a family you know. You're that short guy…If its money you want…"

Vegeta scoffed. "I don't want your damn money, jackass!"

"…Jackass? HEYY, you may not want my millions and millions but don't call me a jackass, ok?"

Vegeta shrugged and he showed he didn't care. "I don't give a damn what you prefer, and neither should you." He clenched his fist and a glowing ki blast formed. "…Because you might as well consider yourself dead." 

Hurcule stomped his feet. "We're staying here and-and you-you're not gonna scare us off!"

Vegeta laughed. "My mistake but it sounds to me as if you are scared, champ."

Videl stood in the hallway and could hear the conversation downstairs easily. As more threats by the newcomer came so did the thunder and lightening of her rage grow.

She gripped onto the doorknob trying every anger management techniques but they seemed to be failing miserably.  First Gohan, then Trunks then some new man, who next? Did they really think they'd move out by their whim of command? Well, she was going to prove to them they were not going to succeed at all, even if they thought they had. 

She had a ki blast in one hand and a pistol in the other. She was more than grateful at that moment she had a talented mother and an undercover cop. There was no fear in the shadowy sapphire eyes of hers, only angry. When both males spotted her it was as if a hand of the past had reached beyond the grave to touch them. _Kikya_! The men thought in one desperate moment-the same slim body, the same jet-black hair, and worse, the same misty sapphire eyes. 

Vegeta shook his head, he found himself shaking for just a mere second. "Who the hell are you?"

"Videl Satan and I believe your sons have received our answers already, so be smart and scurry off."

"Sons…?" Vegeta snarled and looked back to see Goku waving innocently as he was forcefully being shoved by Bulma and Chichi, who were behind the tree. 

"GOKU…!" Chichi and Bulma yelled and tried to shove the unwilling saiyan from grabbing the tree trunk. 

Vegeta turned back to the two. "And who are you to be giving me orders? Don't you know who I am, brat? If you kneel now I shall spare you."

Videl laughed. "-spare me?"

"That's it; I am the prince of all saiyans! I command--"

"Saiyans…?" Hurcule blinked. The word sounded awfully familiar. 

"Ahhhaa Hehhehe, what a kidder…!" Goku covered Vegeta's mouth. "That's Vegeta for you, Hehhehe heheh…erm yeah."

Again Vegeta looked at Videl and a shiver of unwanted memories of his childhood flooded into his head. Goku poked his shoulder. "Hey, pal, you ok? You don't look so good."

Vegeta roughly moved away from Goku. "Never touch me Kakorat!" he dusted himself off. "And I'm fine…" he glared at Goku. "And I am not your friend, understand?"

"Whatever you say, your majesty..." Goku laughed and gave him a mockery of a salute. 

But Goku knew something was troubling Vegeta, and as usual he bottled it up. But most likely he'd be force to spill it to at least Bulma or suffer from starvation. (If you get what I mean)

"I've given you fools you're warning... and if you take no heed to it… well you can't say I didn't warn you." He clenched his fist. "…Next time you won't be so lucky, brat."  He began to walk away and he could feel his wife's eyes bearing into his back but he ignored it. 

Vegeta threw his ki blast into the air. It was as if Kikya had come back and walked from the past to the present. She wasn't a past lover or any lover of anyone but one. It was such an unexpected and painful thing for the saiyan. 

There were so many questions now. That girl-that exact replica of Kikya-standing by the oaf, could it be possible that she was her daughter… and if so… did that mean his sister was alive………………? And would she finally forgive him?

Next Time:_ Secrets_ (on both halves)_…_

TBC….

A/N: ^^ Vegeta has a sister? Never expect that … well if you never read some of my other fanfics sort of stirred away from the romance stuff in this chapter but I really want to thank everyone for reviewing. If you find this change in Gohan appealing, then some of my new upcoming fanfics will be to your likings: **Butterfly Kisses**, **Seducing Gohan**, **Whispers of love**, **Deception's Sweet Kisses**, **Unexpected Love**, and **Moonlight Magic**. More titles of upcoming Gohan and Videl fanfics by me will appear in the next A/N or I can email you the summaries and titles. (And the lemons aren't so quick 0_0 ;) 

**Completed: ****April 10, 2004******


	4. Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed

Stolen Kisses…

A/N: I don't own DBZ. As I promised here are some more titles of upcoming fan fiction by me. If you're interested I'll post the summary of two random ones each chapter. 

Above & Beyond, My enemy, My love, **_Chasing a dream_**, **_Twice & For Always_**, **_Just Pretend..._**.**_ When angels fall…_**, **_Tomorrow's Promise_**, and ...**_Till dawn times the night_**.   The **_bold-italics_** ones are my favorite and chances are they'll be up shortly. 

(Plugs) Thanks: Josh Maxwell, Aragorn566 SonJanusX, Lady-Thetis, Helen, Kamion, Flyby Stardancer, Elincia Nightengale, see you auntie, A-man, Luna's Meow, Holly and Adam for reviewing!! 

**Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed (one both halves)**

_Moments after the gang's departure…._

Videl soaked a cloth in a bowl of water before placing it on her unconscious father.

Videl had seen the transformation in the man she found out was named Vegeta.

In that second he actually looked her directly into her eyes she saw conflicting emotions: anger, arrogance, and pride. But they crumbled before another, and if she didn't know better she'd say it was fear. Fear had unexpectedly surfaced and continued to feed upon some unburied grief. But why did the Sons and their friends hated them so much, especially Vegeta?

There was something they were keeping from her and she knew her father was part of it. She and Gohan were world apart and there were too many things standing in their way to reach another. For one, their pride and the less she thought of Gohan, the better her life would be.

At nights she prayed she wasn't pregnant and she feared she was. Videl could taste the tragedy if that was true. She needed to get that test from Serenity but without her knowing. But her sister was a smart woman so most likely nine out of ten, Serenity already knew. 

Videl ruled her heart with an iron will while she was awake. But sleep became the master of will and those gentle hands and kisses brought soft moans of pleasure that were swallowed by the night. And during those nights Videl forced herself away from those dream mortified and yet she longed for those hands again. She silently scolded herself and says _'That one mistake is enough for one lifetime and we don't want to add to it, now do we?'_

Videl knew both Vegeta and her father had a piece of a shady past that both wanted to keep to themselves, and it was clear neither were happy to keep it buried no longer.

"Hey dad, you know it was pretty cool that Uncle let us have some horses, it would be nice to ride instead of other ways of new transportation." Tori said. He smacked himself mentally and questioned himself about what he was babbling about.

"Uh yeah..."Serenity muttered and gave her brother a concerned look. "But it's really cool, and I hear the Son's have horses too and some other types of animals." She gently stroked the horse's mane. "I'll call you Sugar, ok? I just love animals…" 

"It runs in the family, I guess." Videl muttered.

"Why so in the dumps?" Tori then grinned. "Can't ride a horse, can you?" 

Videl scoffed. "Oh shove that grin somewhere else Tori, I know how to ride it's just…" she trailed off looking towards where the Son house was. 

Serenity finished grooming her new horse and placed a few small kisses on its cheeks.

"I heard the Sons lost a few of their animals, I believe at least two boars, lots of cattle and a stallion were stolen in addition to their lake being contaminated." 

Sarcastically Tori replied. "Really…oh what a damn shame, isn't it?"

"Is Hurcule coming home tonight or what?" Rosanna shrieked. 

"Don't see any sign of daddy." Serenity mumbled. 

"Who's going to draw my bath? Who's going to kiss my feet and give me a homemade pedicure and manicure?"

"Humph, don't look at me sweetheart." Tori opened his can of soda and flipped through the channels. "You know this place can never get a decent porno channel." He smacked the remote.

"Uhg…TORI!" Serenity flushed.

"What?" he shrugged and smiled casually at his sister. "It's not like we all never did it, right?"

Serenity looked away until her blush came completely off her face. "Well, how would you know anyhow? Besides, its code protected anyhow."

Tori grinned. "And would be dear sister know that code?"

Lifting her head up high Serenity responded. "…Maybe… and maybe not…!"

Tori tackled her to the floor and the two shared a small laugh between them.

"Tell me! For my own sanity, tell me!" he pleaded. Serenity laughed at his desperate pleading face. Tori sprayed her with the leftover of whip cream that was on the table. 

"…Tori!" Serenity coughed and managed to retrieve the other can and attacked him back. Her older brother jumped back and licked the cream off. "Not bad." 

_Poke_

_Poke_

Tori turned around and came face-to-face with a blast of cream covering his entire face. He whipped it away from his eyes and blinked. "Revenge!" he held the can up high. 

"How can you two laugh at a time like this—it can cause wrinkles no doubt—and I still want my daily treatment." 

The two looked at her and the same dark smile covered the other's lips. Nodding they slowly approach the frantic woman.

"Now, don't be so hasty. Please, my hair, think about my hair! Please, please!" she ran right into the wall behind her. She felt herself lose all control as she screamed as loud as she could. The gushing cream covered filled up her large mouth and forced her to swallow. Tori and Serenity shook their cans and were ready to attack her again. But to their disappointment she fainted right by the front door.

Within seconds Hurcule opened the door and looked around the parlor. Was it him or did the room look awfully different? He saw whip cream all over the place, on his children, his current lousy girlfriend and the parlor itself. He didn't yell, instead he laughed.

He took a sample from the picture frame beside him and sighed. "Raspberry..." He chuckled in a perverted way. "Rosanna and I use this a bit too often if you get my drift."

"Ewww!" the two young adults dropped the cans and rushed to the sink trying to rid of the substance.

Hurcule blinked, he just didn't get it. "Hey, it's not that bad, believe me, oh and the cream's good too."

"EWW, DAD!!" 

"What? What did I say?"

Videl closed her book as she heard knocking. There had been barely a sound since Vegeta and the rest of the Son's 'recruiters' until now. Then silence rang throughout the small house, Videl felt her heart beating too hard for her own understanding. Even since that visit she had jumped at every small sound, and actually worried of anymore visits from the other side of the forest. For Videl knew even after this silence nothing was resolved. 

Videl had made sure she avoided seeing or hear of anything about that other family. She was more than angry and disappointed with herself that she could erase Gohan from her thoughts, or her dreams. 

_And why do you?_ Her heart questioned.

_Must I explain everything to you?_ Her mind retorted. 

But one way or another, her mind wanted more than anything to rid of her body's emotional pains. 

Serenity turned and saw her younger sister pale and for the first time she realized Videl actually felt fear. 

"I'll—uhm go see who it is." She finally said seeing no one else dared to move.

Silently Serenity prayed that it wouldn't be who she thought it would be.

Serenity smiled hesitantly as she saw Trunks leaning against the doorframe. He had a smile that would light up any dim room. "Hello, there Serenity." 

"H-hi." Serenity replied shyly. She knew she was blushing at surprisingly to her she didn't care. 

He smiled at Tori then turned to Videl. He was thankful Hurcule wasn't about, well at least in the room. "So I see you haven't forgotten, Videl."

"Forgotten?" Videl blinked.

Trunks laughed with disbelief. "You did forget, didn't you?" he placed his hand against his chest as if he was wounded and in a drama-like movie. "I am most thoroughly crushed, Videl. How can you forget that we'd go riding today and I'd give you a tour of what I was shown here?" Then he added. "You promise." 

"I... to be honest I hadn't expected you to come today." 

"No expect me? Why?"

"Well… I… you see." She sucked in some air and exhaled before letting it all flow out. "I hadn't expected to see a Son for… a long time."

"I'm not a Son."

"I know, I know. It's just…"

"I see."—his smile faded instantly. "You categorize me as a Son or something? Even so, we're all not cut out from the same piece of cloth, which you must know already… I am trunks Briefs… I am nobody's shadow… and nobody's man but my own."

She held his gaze for a longtime. Even though she wanted to refuse the offer she had promised. And as a child she was always taught to keep her promises. For the first time she smiled. "All right, let's go then."

Now Trunks' smile returned as Videl turned to her older brother and sister. "I'll be back in an hour at the most." She saw her sister looking at her skeptically.

Trunks turned to Tori and smiled. "I won't lay a finger on her, I swear." With a grin he added. "And I'll have her back before midnight." 

"Do you believe in honor?" Tori asked.

Trunks nodded. "If its honor then… you have my honor, and let's just say having a father like mine honor is something you're surrounded by." 

"Later, Serenity...." Trunks grinned. Serenity felt her knees weaken but still she nodded.

"I think you just captured my sister's heart." Tori rolled his eyes. 

"Next time you must come with me and I'll give you a tour too." Trunks suggested.

Serenity's eyes lit up and she looked ready to leap after the offer.

"Next Time, Serenity." Tori pointed out.

Tori didn't flinch as he usually did when she glared at him. 

Trunks doubted Videl could fly and if he took her in his arms and flew her around; well he'd be a dead man walking, especially if Gohan found out. As they left the horse to get two silver-haired stallions, despite all Trunks' protest, that she would saddle her horse herself. With grace she finished what she set out to do.

"You're a stubborn woman, aren't you?" he questioned. 

"Independent, definitely…And I don't want any favors, Trunks." 

"Especially from a Son or friends of a Son…?"

"From anyone…!" Videl corrected instantly. 

"You know I like you, Videl Satan." Trunks spoke softly. She looked at him with a question in her blue eyes and Trunks felt himself holding still. He felt her gaze penetrating through his very soul. It was as if she reached within him and found that black, deep empty hole, tearing aside curtains to let beams of sunlight in.

She shook her head and began to walk her horse to where the one he'd be borrowing. Trunks hurried to catch up to her and soon the two mounted and headed off.

He liked the way she laughed. And as the afternoon went on he liked everything about Videl. Gohan was a lucky guy, if he ever figured it out and got a few punches from that huge ego of his.  He had pointed out some breathtaking views including: lakes, mountains, forests from a distance and just simple surrounding nature attractions. 

He didn't care what Gohan thought at that moment, he wanted Videl to stay, for not only her sake but Gohan's as well. 

"Wow, I love this stream." Videl looked around.

"Its name is Old Gazer; it originates from that mountain to our left from the southern lake."

"It's breathtaking, really it is. This is so…so"

"Overwhelming?" Trunks chuckled.

"Yes and so long and huge, and it looks like it would run forever." 

"Yeah it does."

"And that is why I don't understand."

"Understand… what?"

"Why the Sons want to keep it to themselves."

"Oh, there you go again."

"What?"

"Lumping all the Sons."

"So how are they all different Trunks?"

"Well, you're basting your opinions of the Son—who are very nice—based upon meeting Gohan. And I'd say those meetings weren't too pleasant." 

"Was Gohan always like this?"

"Depending on which Gohan you're talking about."

"There couldn't have been two."

"Well, actually there's two meaning.  The one before his father's uhm…sickness, and after that sickness, the one you know."  

"Uh Trunks…The difference, please…?" Videl asked.

Trunks smiled slightly. "You really want to know, huh?"

He stopped pacing and looked into her blue eyes which were turning to a dark shade of sapphire or indigo. He searched those exquisite eyes for a long time; he just wasn't sure what he was looking for. 

"We might as well get some water for the horse and maybe snack on some of those green apples above us because it's a long, long story." 

"All right..." Videl agreed. Maybe if she found out she could maybe heal that wound of Gohan's… if he let her that close to him as he did once before. Besides, they still had a half an hour left. As Trunks waited for Videl to finish watering her horse and watched the sun kissing her black hair and he loved the picture she created with the mountains behind her. She was truly wonderful. 

Videl tapped Trunks on his shoulder and he jumped suddenly.

Trunks shook his head. "Sorry, I was daydreaming…"

Videl sat down beside him and took a small bit from her apple. "Ok, so you were going to tell me a long, long story."

"You know its' not that long but it can be shorten up." 

"Ok."

"Something happened… I don't know but it wasn't too strange after Gohan's parents and my own _*in another time line and this one*_ got together. You see Gohan and I are a bit different than other guys you've met in your life."

"And how is that?"

"Well you're boyfriends must… uh…" Trunks knew talking about a woman's past love life was a dangerous path to walk upon.

"Boyfriends…? Well you mustn't have been around when my dad's new rules popped up."

"…Rules?"

"In other words, I can't date anyone stronger than my dad, because he's the world champ and all." 

"*Man, would that be an easy fight for Gohan.* Anyhow, Gohan's mother and father married and had him and Goten. You see the offspring's of Goku and Chichi and the offspring—me—off Bulma and Vegeta, well we're saiyans." 

Videl smiled. "I've heard of them when I was a kid. Mom would talk about them like they were family. Continue."

"Anyways, you know your mother and father got together and had three children: you, Tori and Serenity." 

"I know dad loved her… and I know he still does… even *even after the divorce* I know dad really didn't want another girl, he made it obvious. I tried not to believe it or let it get to me, so fighting in tournaments and training was my way out of it."

"You're definitely the woman for Gohan and I know my dad wouldn't mind having a different sparring partner. I know Trunks and Goten will be most happy." He turned to Videl. "Besides, you're his daughter, his flesh and blood… he can't change that. Mother and I know he'll never accept either of us or any of us if he knew because--"

"Has you're mother twisted your mind?"

Videl laughed. "No, she couldn't love him as she does and betray him at the same time."

"Now back to the Gohan topic." Trunks took another bit from his next apple. "Oh yeah, the one before Cell, well let's just say he was one of the happiest boys around. He loved adventure even though his mother was strict—and I mean strict—about his education. But after Cell, even though Goku's alive and all it's still tough. You know growing up around stuff like that and I guess Gohan accepted the fact that the dragonballs can't bring people back all the time. I think Goku made a mistake by staying in Other World, sure he grew stronger, what saiyan wouldn't want to, but I guess since Gohan was pretty young and the guy had a sensitive nature like all people. He's a nature type of a guy ya know?" he saw Videl stare at him. 

Trunks shrugged and continued. "Ok, so you don't know Gohan that long. Well in all and all, in the battles he fought he always seemed to lose someone and I guess that harden his heart after the Cell Games, I remembered exactly what he said to me when I noticed the change. 'Trunks mind your own business, and stay the hell out of mine.' Then I again asked which I'm not sure was the smartest thing to do but this time he talked about when he loved that person always went away. Chichi said he had nightmares upon nightmares after Cell, Gohan would dream Cell would come back and he'd go super saiyan on the outside world. They had to get half the house rebuilt after that last one, but I guess after Goku came back things shaped up. I know I'm talking a lot but I think I get that from my mom or just hanging around my mom and Chichi when they're making breakfast." He leaned back. "I guess he doesn't want to chance it. I guess part of Gohan doesn't want to let go of that fear of losing a love one… because next time who knows if the dragon balls will be able to help. I also think it's getting worst and more obvious because of you."

"Me?" Videl was taken aback. "I don't even think he can stand to be around me as much as I want to be around him!"

"Yeah…? Well, I think differ. I think the stone-hearted guy is falling for you, Videl."

He then laughed. "But I just wanted you to know Gohan's not really like how he's now, trust me."

"I would have thought his closing in would have to do with an ex or something and not with his fighting. Come to think of it what does Cell have to do with this? Was Gohan part of that group of heroes at the Cell Games?" 

Trunks began to stutter and panic. "I—well, *Great, she's Hurcule's kid and 9 out of 10 she probably believes the old coot.* How am I suppose to know? I wasn't there; it's what uhm Chichi told me. Besides, al you have to do is win the guy over."

Skeptical, Videl looked at Trunks as if he was crazy. "_Me_ win_ him_ over? I don't know if you haven't noticed already but we're world apart and WAY too different to get along!" 

"And you're dad would probably disapprove no doubt. And dad and everyone else…" Trunks whistle then laughed out loud once more. "Won't that be an interesting family reunion?" 

"Trunks, be serious." Videl stood up and looked at Trunks questionably. "Did you really bring me all this way to tell me all this or is there something else?"

Trunks remained leaning against the tree. "I see." He winked. "You'll play hard to get, perfect plan. But I think seduction is more on your side than anything."

Videl flushed. "Honestly, Trunks! And besides he's not my …type."

"You're easy to talk to, Videl. Now let's talk about something more interesting, like you. What is your type of guy?"

"Err… I guess someone I could confide in, someone who will make me laugh but also bring a challenge to me. And someone that loves me for me, as I will love him for being him.  Someone that I can finally cry on their shoulder and someone I can imagine waking up with and sleeping with. Someone who's a natural great father and husband and someone that is very romantic. I'd prefer a martial artist, someone—"

Trunks grinned widely. "You know your starting to describe Gohan."

"I can't imagine Gohan being romantic."

"Well neither can I, but the Gohan I knew *before he died*he's a friend of mine from West City, he's very romantic and I've seen the things he brought his wife. But I know Gohan is very thoughtful." Trunks looked at Videl. "Say, do you think we could be…uhm friends. You know form alliances." 

"Sure…" she was about to ask what would her family think and more importantly, what would Gohan think? She shook her head and again scolded herself for thinking about Gohan. 

"Well, thanks for a very informative and wonderful tour, Trunks." Videl smiled and stepped onto the stairs of her house.

"No problem. Tell Serenity, I can give her the tour tomorrow if she wants." Trunks came closer and hugged Videl.

Videl was surprised for a moment but hugged Trunks back. Videl realized with a shock that she wasn't reaching Trunks—she was reaching for Gohan. Videl pushed herself away from the friendly embrace and smiled slightly at Trunks.

"…_AAAAAA—HHHHAAA_…!" Tori jumped open the door with a knife held high in the air. "…Back away from her!!"

Both trunks and Videl jumped back alarmed by Tori's sudden appearance. 

"…TORI!" Videl screamed.

"You almost hurt her." Tori looked at the bed of flowers. "You know how pissed off Serenity would get if they were touched in anyway. I can't believe I lost such a stupid bet." 

Videl laughed.

"No, it's no joke." Tori stood up after ridding the garden of some weeds. 

This family was full of unexpected twists. Trunks shook his head. Man, he really couldn't wait for the family reunions. "Later, Videl…" he'd been caught up in his own thoughts of the catastrophe of reunions that he took flight automatically without thinking of the two at the door. 

Rosanna who was gawking at Trunks fainted right then and there letting the vase of rose's crash on the floor. "Serves you right..." They muttered. Tori kicked her slender legs somewhat gently out of the doorway and shut the door. "_*Kami above if dad doesn't get his head straight and kick this chick to the curve soon, I'll just do it for him!*_" 

Videl leaned against the wall. She drew her determination to her like a shield. One way or another she'd have to cut Gohan away from her life, but would she risk the chance at love?

"Say has anyone seen dad...or that tramp?" Tori asked.

"Must be discuss about her now?" Serenity yawned. 

"I've seen dad… not a pretty but a familiar sight." 

"What did he do? Get drunk and strip himself with his boxers hanging from the chandelier and starts singing 'nobody knows how dry I am' with an empty bottle…?" Tori paled. "Man, does he get drunk."

Serenity nodded. "Whatever the Sons did, dad's all fired up! Whatever happened when he stupidly went over to the Sons and 'talk like adults'? And I still don't know what happened—something big must have happened!"

"…He probably made an ass of himself." The three muttered to themselves. 

"I went to ask him what happened an hour ago. He was drunk—passed out on the bed dead drunk. He was mumbling someone's name in his sleep or he was making up his own language or something. You better not get him crazy again."

Serenity grunted. "Dammit."

"Going somewhere…special Videl?" Tori smirked and swallowed a glass of juice.

"Somewhere special…? No not at all T! I was merely…nothing." Slowly, they followed the discouraged and nervous blonde into the kitchen. 

Nestled far, Far East of both the Satan and Son house there was a ransacked house that by the first sight would look abandoned. Weeds and vines have collected around the house and trees began to bore into the house. Its roof leaked and its door was no more, there only thing left of its' existence was the rusty hinges. Each step there's another creek as one or two mice scattered across the floor.

"Boys, how is it going?" the man said with a pleased grin. His chin was covered with scars and healing wounds. He was a large muscular man with board shoulders. His eyes searched the dimly lit room and settled upon the man furthest away from the group.

The tallest and hideous of the seven men stood up. His pepper-salt bread reached down to his chin and his face was a dark crimson. "W-Well, we burned half of the Son's forest grounds, took half of their livestock and got some prizewinning stallions too. And we made sure to leave a few evidence that it was 'Hurcule' that did it and not us. If anyone gets nosy they'll find what we left back and this will keep them off of us long enough for us to be cities away."

"Bring the stolen goods to golden tooth who's a couple of miles north of here. He'll buy what we got. Then come back here and lay low for a while. I'll tell you when to move." He added a chuckled. "You don't want those fighters on your tails before you can spend the money, now do you? Hey, Orient, tell them what you heard."

Lankiest among the men, Orient swallowed down half the can of his beer before speaking. "Been hearing from that chick that dates Hurcule at the bar a day ago. She says Hurcule and the Sons are getting mighty pissed off. Especially some selected few, the Son boys and the champs' kids. Rosanna said they're nobody to mess with but then again she always was a chicken."

"AND?" their boss didn't look as pleased as they had expected.

"And… I didn't manage to sneak over to look at the Satan house; those gals sure are pretty…"

Their boss slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit, we don't have time for this now you buffoons. And you all stay away from them understood? Until this trade is done no women understood? When we get the cash get drunk and killed for all I care!"

"G—Geez boss, I was—was only looking."

_Bang_

Their boss stood up and places his pistol in the back of his pants. He watched completely amused by how all of his men were squirming. Orient was only a few inches from were the bullet went through the wall taking a few pieces of his hair with it. "Never argue with a direct order, understood? Now get out of here. Gold Tooth waits." 

They moved quickly, and in less than an hour they were  

The boss stood and watching, then smirked in  grim determination, finally he climbed into his car, then took flight.  

For the first time in a long time Gohan and M. Trunks were flying together. They flew slowly in complete silence, bending slightly forward to examine the ground below. 

Finally it was M. Trunks who first stopped, and Gohan stopped a second after him.

"We might as well split up and search. We'll cover more ground that way. We can meet up by this oak tree right here." M. Trunks suggested.

"Well, our nearest neighbors other than the Satan's are several miles away and off the mountain. I'll go check out the creek and around the Satan house."

Trunks suppressed his grin. "Why don't we do what Chichi and my mom suggested?" M. Trunks said casually. "We'll check on them…together…"

Gohan pressed his lips together but didn't argue. If he saw Videl again he didn't know what he might do. Well he knew exactly what he wanted to do but decided against it.

His attempt to control M. Trunks' movements had been obvious and he had no intention of fighting about it while there was some semblance of peace between them. 

Gohan finally nodded.

The long, hot day didn't provide any answers. Whoever stole their livestock had made a good job of it. Neither saiyan could pick up the individual scents since it had been a long time since the silent attack.  

They had just paused to talk to an elderly woman who lived with her newly wedded daughter and son-in-law. 

"Someone's coming." Gohan murmured. 

"Huh…Where…?" M. Trunks questioned. 

Gohan pointed to the general direction behind him. "Over there."

Gohan knew exactly who it was. He didn't even have to sense or look to know who was coming. He could smell their sweet fragment, it smelled like sweet jasmine. The flier was Videl. He never thought she knew how to fly, but he had again no intention of discussing anything with M. Trunks at that moment. 

She'd passed by them without even a simple glance.  He turned and saw her figure slowly descending along the end of the forest. He would give anything if he could fly over to her and talk to her, but as it had all his life, his pride and uncertainty had called him back. 

Videl looked so helpless and defenseless flying over the mountain even with the strength she has. What was worse was that he had to restrain himself with a great deal of effort from flying over to her and again telling her how vulnerable she was. He would have laughed if he hadn't felt so defenseless himself. How far would it go? And how far would they allow it to go? 

"_*And why did she have to be so damn stubborn*_" Gohan thought to himself. 

How easy it would be. There was more than plenty of land around and Hurcule had more than enough money and fame to live almost anywhere. Only, dammit he didn't want Videl to leave either. He wanted…Videl.

"…very interesting and we could also cross the river to check…uh Gohan?" 

"Huh…what…?" Gohan turned.

"There you go." Serenity giggled and patted the little brunette haired girl. She placed some freshly baked cookies on the table and two glass of milk in front of them.

The little girl's hazel eyes lit up instantly. "Wow, you're so much funnier and more fun than mommy, Serenity."

Serenity giggled again. "Sshh don't say that…even though it's true." She plopped another cookie into her mouth. "So how old are you Dashiki?" 

"I'm…five." She held up five fingers. "I'm going to be six in June."

"You're such a sweetheart!" Serenity hugged her tightly. "_*I just can't imagine HOW she's Rosanna's child…nope still can't…*_"

The child looked up at her and a dimple formed upon her right cheek. "Hum? Why is that?"

"Never mind, want a cookie?"

"VEGETA!" Bulma shrilled.

"Bulma must you yell? I'm trying to bake my cookies and you know I need tranquility for tem to come out perfectly!" Mrs. Briefs whined. The fire alarm rang throughout the large building and only distressed the woman. "Now look what happened!" she turned to her husband. "Honey, get the first aid kit."

"Must I? And what is for?"

Bulma injured her parents and whatever they were babbling on about first aid.

"I want to know! I head you all night calling out some other woman's name! Are you having an affair? You—" she gripped his wrist. "Dammit I want the truth."

Vegeta's laugh was husky and low. "If I told you the truth woman you wouldn't believe me."

"What?" Bulma blinked a few times before tapping her foot impatiently. "Vegeta, I want a answer now!"

"Didn't you earthlings say a relationship is based upon trust?"

"You were actually listening? Well I am impressed. Most times you'd be thinking of ways to surpass Goku or thinking of an excuse to go back to the gravity room. _*Getting side-tracked here* _But that's not the point. Just tell me—"

Vegeta turned around and stared right back into his wife's blue eyes. "She's my sister that's all…"

He left her baffled at the stairs while he went into the bathroom and into their bedroom. "_*His sister…? Vegeta never told me—and after all these years? And then that means…but how could she have possibly escaped Frieza and his brother? I wonder if Vegeta thought she was dead along with this blood family…hum…Poor Vegeta.*_" she shook her head. Vegeta would have killed her if he knew she was having sympathy for him. A man with that mush pride and a large masculine ego didn't need it yet.

_Ding-Dong_

"Finally, someone actually uses the doorbell." Serenity beamed.

She opened the door and her smile faded instantly, it was Gohan again!

"*Must you come here again?* Hello, Mr. Son."

"Hello…uhm—"

"Serenity." She abruptly added. 

"Is—"

"No she's not and please stop coming over here. You're only making things worst. Thank you." She was about to slam the door in his face when she caught a glimpse of M. Trunks. She saw him smiling and she returned a cold smile back.

"Wait."

"Why should I? Since the first day we came here you have been nothing more than a pest. Videl deserves better."

Gohan saw behind her a curious child who looked up at him with sparkling hazel eyes. She looked away and began to stack her books into a large pile and choose the one from the top.  Once more Gohan was trying to speak but he was interrupted by the roaring of an engine. The three young adults turned and saw a man with neatly combed blond hair and his eyes covered by dark sunglasses. Easily he hopped out of the convertible and placed it back in its' capsule. Confidently he walked towards the three with a pair of loose jeans and a plain T-shirt. 

Serenity rolled her azure eyes and muttered, "Not you again."

"Glad to see you missed me too babe. So where's Vie?"

"Not here. Would you—"

"—Like to come in? I'd love to." He slipped past her and greeted the small child on the couch.  

"_*Actually would you like to leave?!*_ Anyways if you'd please excuse me…" Again she unsuccessfully was able to slam the door in his face.

M. Trunk leaned against the doorframe. "So, who's he?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." With that she managed to remove his hand from the doorknob and slammed the door in their faces.

After Trunks headed back to West City Gohan flew back to where they had come from. If he was right Videl would have to cross her again and he'd be here waiting. He hovered for a moment then leaned against the tree. He tried to convince himself that it was to try to convince her to change her plans, but he could not blind himself to the fact that he wanted to see her again.

TBC…

A/N: I was a bit under-the-weather this week so I know Trunks was talking a lot. I was in the I-really-don't-wanna-do-this-right-now mood, I guess Spring Break for me (it was raining 2 days two days straight so that didn't help)—isn't exactly working as I envisioned it to be. 

 Coming Soon (May 2004)

à In Love and War…

Gohan's going to get married to the wrong woman, instead of marrying his best friend. Now it's up to the dynamitic duo—Trunks and Goten—to save Gohan from the biggest mistake of his life. Let's just say it won't be an uneventful adventure. But will their pranks and plans to get them —Gohan and Videl—together be enough to save Gohan from saying 'I do' to a gold-digger? Well, Hopefully. 

**Completed: ****April 18, 2004******


	5. Chapter Five:Temptation and Seduction

Stolen Kisses…

**A/N:** I'm back everyone… you really didn't think I'd disappoint you, now did you? I hope this chapter was worth the wait! But I will also try to add up the next chapter sometime this week! :) Sorry that it took longer than I thought (over 4 weeks) :( If anyone's interested the mangas are to have their premiere anytime this June ! I don't own DBZ. Like I promised another SK chapter will appear sometime this week, don't miss it!

Look out for some of my following GV summer fan fictions: _The Bad Man's Bride_, _Secrets Behind Palace Walls_, and _Let's Pretend_.

Thanks everyone who has reviewed and patiently has awaited this chapter.

**Chapter Five: _Temptation and Seduction…_**__

_A few seconds pasted…_

Videl looked at the flowers, the trees and the rest of the surroundings.

She had to admit she wasn't a nature person before she came here but this place completely changed that. It was much quieter and secluded compared to the city. Even with the long, long drive way to her home in the city made it a more private place with body guards equipped with the latest fighting weapons someone got in and destroyed half the mansion. Videl being a police officer and great with clues narrowed it down to some of the guards and a few of the servants. Maybe they didn't actually take part in it but they knew someone who did and they weren't spilling.

Videl looked down before her again to see a small fire that was unsuccessful put out by dirt. She landed onto a patch of dry and brittle like grass and inspected the area.

The culprits left identification with their driver's licenses and a few papers but they were no use since they were burnt so badly. Whoever did this was in some hurry and didn't want anyone to know who they were or what the papers contained.

Whoever burnt down areas in the Son's western terrain must be responsible since the same star and x shape markings along the remaining trees. And if any of the Sons found this a few yards on the Satan property they would suspect anything.  Videl tried to collect the rest of the papers and finish extinguishing the fire. If she was able to bring it back home maybe, just maybe she could run a scrutinize test on any fine details.

Videl winced when something hot touched her leg, it was something that once was metal but it was too bent and melted to be identified at first glance. Carefully she wrapped pulled out a bottle of water from her jacket and poured some water of the metal object. It hissed and steam rose, but slowly the iron piece became cool enough to touch.

It was only then that a soft, but insinuating voice from behind her made her breath catch.

"Hello, Videl."

She spun around and came face to face with Gohan Son. His sly and sardonic smile and the look in his eyes told her exactly what he was thinking.

Gohan had patiently waited beneath a set of trees in a spot that was carefully chosen so she would not see him in time to change directions.

His mind was set. He would try as hard as possible to make peace with Videl. Like his mother said it was best to try to make friends then enemies but if it couldn't be help---well then she went on about some story and went swing with her frying pan. Gohan didn't know why all of a sudden he was going soft. After seven years of being locked up to himself his whole world was being turned up side down and inside out because of one woman!

His mother also suggested using his kindness to reach beyond Videl's barriers and convince her to think logically. She must understand this would end up being a defeat… for her.

He watched as she flew by through some tall trees and he was about to pursuit her when she came to a sudden halt. Had she seen him? No, she was looking at something else. It seemed to be something she was purposely looking for, because she landed and walked towards it as if she had known exactly what she would find.

He watched closely and saw her bend to pick something up. In a moment of utter shock he recognized it—a part of project Unyoke. Unyoke, was built for the army to wash out criminals and outside invaders but was stolen by one of capsule corps sponsors. Unyoke, was supposed to be a classified project under Capsule corps and he'd recognize that iron material anywhere. It had such a shiny and a purple glow around it when cooled plus the mark of capsule corps was an obvious clue as well. 

Now he watched her, hoping to understand what part she had in what must here in the past hour. He watched her pull a bottle of water out and deliberately cools the piece of iron. Gohan gritted his teeth. "_Of course, someone she knew had been foolish enough to leave the evidence and she was here to remove it. So she must knew who stolen Unyoke without sounding the alarms._"

He walked from the shadow of the trees and she was so engrossed in whatever she was doing that she did not hear him until he spoke.

"Hello, Videl."

She whirled around, shocked had been clearly shown in her blue depths.

"Gohan!" she gasped.

"Why so surprised Videl? Did I scare you?"

Videl glared at him and refused to let him squeeze past her defenses again. She merely scoffed, "Scared—of you?"

Gohan let out a low husky chuckle that sent dangerous shivers up and down Videl's spine. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I love it when people are scared, Videl."

Videl retracted so quickly she had trouble getting back onto her feet. His voice remained the same volume as he continued. "People like you only get scared when scared when they're hiding something. So—what is it?"

Videl glared at him. She didn't like this at all; it was as if he was coming at her from all sides. "People like me? I've never been scared in my entire life and I won't start now! Why would you suspect I'm hiding anything?"

He lifted his gaze to her eyes then to her hands that she hid behind her back.

Videl looked at what seemed to be incriminating evidence in her hands, then back at Gohan and her sapphire eyes sparked with a defensive fury.

"You don't honestly believe that this would belong to me, do you?" her angry never left her voice as she thrust the object forward.

"Why would you be taking such care of it like it wasn't supposed to be left behind?" his anger was beginning to get the better of him and his voice began to rise, "It's not an everyday object that you'd find and you can't get it anywhere else other than Capsule corps. So either you or someone else you know stole it! Just admit it and hand it over already."

"Why do you always do this?" she stumped her foot, "You try to find a way to pick a fight with me and I've had it! Ever since we moved into this damn are you've been nothing much a jerk! Just leave me the hell alone! I know you've done something and dammit I won't let you get away with it…" she paused and threw the object at his feet. "There…Happy now?"

Gohan began to walk closer to her and he passed the iron piece as if it was nothing.

She would be damned if she would allow him to back her down, even if the overpowering presence of him being near her made her senses wild.

"And how do you know it wasn't someone you knew? Maybe it was a ply to set us up instead."

"Don't be silly." Gohan scoffed and kept himself inches from her. "We don't need to resort to tricks and we don't need anyone to help with simple thievery."

"So that's how it is." She said coldly. "Whenever a Son points to someone as the guilty party, they're guilty without any ifs' or buts'. Is that why people yield to you because of their fright?"

"We don't want anyone to be afraid of us. We just want them to respect what belongs to us and our space."

"Like you respect what belongs to someone."

"Listen to me Videl, and carefully. I'll return this piece of Unyoke and we'll both forget about it. Just try to understand that there could have been an explosion around this hemisphere that could not only hurt but kill a lot of people."

"Not if the Sons and company don't want it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Videl waved her hand and dismissed his reply. He watched her defiant anger sparkle in her eyes, saw the rise and fall of her breast against the fabric of her shirt, and in her voice he heard the fear of a woman who faced a battle she could not afford to lose.

What startled him more than anything else was the blaze f raw desire that sudden filled him, and he knew with a fatal certainty that he carried the taste of her with him from the first time they had mated together, carried it like a searing wound deep inside him—wanting her, waning to somehow erase her from his mind, and he knew somewhere deep down he couldn't.

They were standing inches apart, and their voices died as Videl finally saw through her own rage. She saw the flame dance in the depths of his eyes and it was like watching a ravenous predator. She felt her breath suddenly catch. Words that lingered upon her lips died, and then with a slow movement he reached to touch her left cheek.

"Don't." She raised her hand to brush him away and her voice was soft, which surprised them both.

"Scared now Videl…scared enough to run?"

"You'll never make me run, Gohan Son." She said frigidly, her eyes dared him to say anything otherwise. "This time I'm not afraid of you."

"You're wrong, Videl." His voice returned to that husky low tone. "This is something I don't understand, but you should be afraid."

He was so close she could feel his body heat radiate upon hers. An alarm ran throughout her body, a warning that they were caught in something hat was beyond their understanding—beyond all reserves or resistance either might have.

He reached out and put his hands on her trim waist, drawing her body close against his. He bent his head and their lips barely touched. The contest began with the gentlest look as he lifted his head and their eyes met again. Each searching hard for something the other could not afford to reveal. 

His arms tightened about her and this time his mouth sought hers in a kiss so heated she felt as if her lips were on fire.

"_This was insanity. I tried as hard as I could to get you out of mind._" Gohan thought. But he realized that he knew he never wanted to in the first place.

Gohan broke the kiss and the two only heard the others' loud panting. Before she should utter a protest, his lips silenced hers.

Slowly, very slowly, like the lightly falling leaves in their colorful grandeur, they fell to the soft grass.

Passion caught both warriors in a grip that obliterated their surroundings, their barriers, and their control. They kissed wildly, feverishly, his open mouth hot and hard against hers, parting the softness of her lips to thrust boldly with his tongue, to taste deeply, searchingly.

The search was finally answered by Videl's soft moan and the intensity of her mouth as it returned the seeking avidly. Pride, resolve, anger, all were all demolished by the waves of uncontrolled passion that continued to wash over them. They had crumbled like dunes of sand against the merciless onslaught of the oceans.

She felt his hands as they moved over her. The magic of his touch seemed to send shards after shards of sensation through her as he pushed the fabric of her shirt and his lips tasted the warmth of her flesh. The scent of her, the softness of her, drove him wild with need he never experienced before, the need to possess completely, to find a way to her guarded heart.

His mouth fitted perfectly to hers, and with slow, gentle movements of his tongue he melted her lips until they flowed apart beneath his.  The tremors that went through her echoed in him, heating his blood to a demanding level, she shivered and drank in his presence, wordlessly telling him of the sensual pleasure within her.

His lips moved with slow heat across the taunt skin of her throat. Her head tipped back and her eyes closed as she abandoned herself to these amazing sensations.

**Son House**

"Where is he?" Chichi stormed around the kitchen. "He better not be over at that—that man's house."

"Who, Vegeta…?" Goku asked.

Chichi glowered at her husband. "Goku, this isn't the time! Where's my baby?"

Goku blinked. "Baby…? He's not a baby—"

"Dammit." M. Trunks scowled and looked at his book which was drenched with water.

"Ahhhaa, I'm telling!" Goten chimed.

M. Trunks rolled his eyes, he forgot it was 'say something good or don't say it at all' at Goten's school. He tossed Goten a 200 zeni and Goten only beamed and left to add it in the jar in his room. M. Trunks calculated that based upon the words said between and at Hurcule's, the Briefs and Son's house, the kid would have at least one thousand zeni already.

"Dammit, Goku…!" Chichi threw up her arms in the air and her eyes held a dangerous glow of rage within them. "Answer this one _simple_ question, Goku.  Were you the one who had a saiyan kicking and punching you from inside your womb for months after months? Were you the one who ate ten times more than your usual amount? Were you the one—?"

"_She said one question _Ok, ok. Calm down." He caught her arms into his hands and smile hesitantly. "Don't worry he's a big boy now and besides, I'm sure he's…well anyways never mind now. How about some of that leftover chicken? I mean maybe Gohan went out for takeout or something."

Chichi sighed. "Yeah…all right."

"Training my ass..." Trunks laughed. He flipped through a book and obviously wasn't reading a single word of it. A slow smile crept upon his face and he began to hum to himself. He knew exactly what Gohan was doing and any fool knew that whether they wanted to speak of it out loud or not. He was going to catch Gohan as soon as he got home and he was going to scare the hell out of him.

**Satan House**

"Where the hell is she? It's almost pitch dark out there!" Hurcule bellowed.

"Dad, you're drowning out my music!" Serenity snapped. "Besides she's fine and can take care of herself."

"She's thirteen years old—"

"Eighteen." Tori and Serenity muttered.

"WHAT? I've missed five years of my sweet peas life? That means I'm growing old… and. What am I talking about?"

"Honey Bunny, why not has a drink. It will help you think more clearly."  Rosanna purred and held the bottle in her hand. "It's your favorite too."

"Say, why are you worried about dad going drunk on us than cheering him up and finding Videl?" Tori asked.

"Well—well I. Well." She flipped her curly hair. "I grew up in a big family and all and—Hurcule tell him to stop staring at me as if I'm a bad girl." she flipped her hair twice before placing the bottle down on the coffee stand.

"You know you're really starting to annoy the hell out of me!" Serenity snapped and placed her CD player on the sofa. "If you hate us so much get your dumb ass out of here, ok?"

"You tell her." Tori agreed and jumped with joy when he saw the touchdown on the TV.

"You're not even helping." She muttered.

"And…what if I refuse madam perfect?" Rosanna scoffed and again tossed her hair.

"How many damn times are you going to flip your hair?"

"As much—"she flipped it again, "as I want to." Then she followed with another two flips.

"Mud wrestle, come on!" Tori cheered. "_There's something so sexy about women mud wrestling… well besides the fact of Rosanna going to get her ass whopped. But there's also…what the hell am I thinking? My sister's out there with who knows what… or whom._" he glowered at the window.

Her breathing was a ragged gasp that matched the harshness of his as they tumbled without control back into the world of cold reality. Slowly Videl became aware. The soft wound of a bird's call, the scent of wildflowers and soft grass, drew her back to a realization that stung her eyes with heat of tears.

Gohan lifted his head to hold her eyes with his. He saw the tears glistening on her lashes, the softness of her skin, the tangle mass of her shimmering hair. Even with night falling upon them, Videl saw the sheen of perspiration on the blight bronze of his skin and the shadows of near disbelief in the brown of his eyes.

Against the great breadth of the dark sky he suddenly seemed a deity of nature, powerful and virile. Gradually he withdrew and turned to lie beside her. It was one moment that bridged a gap between fantasy and reality, both knew this explosive thing that existed between them was something they could not control, something as dangerous as it was magnificently beautiful.

There were so many things he wanted to say, but the futility of words was underscored by a new awareness in her sapphire eyes. All her promises to herself lay broken at her feet, smashed to a minute splinters along with her will and her pride. She had succumbed to the wild, mysterious hold his touch seemed to have over her, and self-recrimination condemned her nerves raw.

He heard the dry sob she tried to control and drew in his breath, searching for words. He turned to his side and reached an arm about her to turn her to face him.

Videl's mind struggled in turmoil. No answers came to the surface. She was afraid to plunge into the turbulent depths because of what she might find there.

For this long moment she was still somewhat awed by knowledge and total awareness that this was an impossible situation.

The words seemed to have a mind of their own. They poured out from his heart rather than consulting with his mind. "Videl, you have to believe I never came here and intend on this to happen. I swear. I don't want to hurt you…and I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh but, of course." She concluded coldly. "I see, you take what you get, even if it's a moment's fling. Right…?"

"I don't exactly recall you fighting me back very hard!" he snapped, stung that she considered what had happened was a game she'd lost, as if he had taken something and rendered it worthless.

Her cheeks heated and her energy flared. "Would it have done any good, Gohan Son? I can't see Gohan Son allowing such resistance without calling it a challenge!"

"You're lying to yourself."

"Lying to myself?" she asked with a harsh laugh. "You're lying to the _both_ of us if _you_ even _think_ for _one second_ this would solve _anything_! You're a dark and self-centered man!"

"And you're a stuck-up spoiled brat! You demand everything from others without a thank you or gratitude. Well, let me tell you something sweetie, the world doesn't work that way. Everything isn't going to be handed out on a silver platter for you. You don't know how much one split second choice can change everyone's life including your own. " He hadn't realized he was being to travel back seven years ago with the Cell Games in mind. "Is daddy what you really think he is or is he nothing more than a credit hogging scum?"

Videl gasped at his words, and then rage filled her eyes. No one talked about her family like that and got away with it. She twisted from his arms and he let her go, but he tried to control the urge to keep her close to him and kiss her into submission, to ravage her until she could not think of leaving. He refused to recognize his own emotions by submerging them in a black hole of jealousy.

"You're on my property, Gohan!" Videl yelled and gathered her shirt into her hand. Tears had fled down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away; and Gohan knew for certain he would never be able to wipe that vision of her pain filled face from his mind. She stood up and her she glowered at him. He never seen such a dark shade of blue in his entire life, her eyes were like dark clouds of rage. "So this is your last warning. Get off of my property! Never come near me again. It's past time someone taught you and you're illustrious family a lesson. We wouldn't leave this land now and no matter what you offer or threaten."

Gohan sighed. "No one truly threatened you. Can't you see I'm just doing what's best for you and your family? This place isn't where you belong. If you want to start a war Videl… well let me tell you I'll end it. You can't win, Videl. Why not convince that fool you call "father" to go before someone gets hurt."

"_Someone already has been hurt _I won't honor your foul thoughts with a denial you won't believe." Videl shouted. Gohan stopped in mind step when Videl held up her hand as if she were forming a ki blast. "Come any closer and you won't lie to regret it."

Videl gasped when he vanished and reappeared to grab her wrist and pulled her against him. 

"I don't want this to continue any more than you do. There's only one answer, Videl, and that doesn't include playing one of us against the other."

Videl scoffed and turned her gaze away from his. "Your conceit is amazing. Your family maybe master over your land, but you'll never be master over us. Go and play hero with someone who cares." She tore her wrist from his grasp and ran towards her house. He watched her take flight and he knew more than half of him wanted to fly with her.

But he battled his wayward thoughts and bounded them all with the ties of jealousy and suspicion. Videl Satan was a beautiful trap into which he never intended to fall again. Even with his dark hatred of Hurcule, her soft lips and her warm body was a threat to his own peace. It seemed whenever he was near her some part of his will ceased to function.

It left him shaken to know one slim, cerulean-eyed girl had the power to make him forget obligations, honor and everything else he had lived his life by. One soft taste of her lips and he could become a mindless fool, caught in a force that would reduce him and all he loved to ashes.

His anger circled and circled the idea that she'd use him to divide and conquer one by one. What he choice to ignore, to lock silently away, was the soft, nagging thought that he could not forget her touch and did not want to forget it, that he had tasted something beyond anything he had known and the taste was dangerously additive. 

Somehow he would wash her touch away. But at that moment the question he could not answer was how?

**Occurring at the same time**

(CH) means Hurcule and Chichi yelling and (MT T) means Tori and Trunks reply.

"What the hell could she be doing?" CH bellowed.

"I know." MT T grinned wildly and drank a cup of orange juice from their cup.

CH glowered at MT T and stormed over to the smirking teens. "_TELL ME_!!" CH throttled MT T.

"Gahhh…! If you do that then I can't tell!" the teens yelled.

The adults dropped him.

"_Well_?"

"You may not want to hear this… but…" the boys trailed off.

"_WHAT_?!" the two houses shook and Chichi and Hurcule passed out dead cold on the kitchen floor.

"I told him he wouldn't like it." Tori mumbled. "Besides, it was only a prank. I mean, Videl would never do that…would she?"

M. Trunks turned to Goten who shrugged. "Would he?"

**Satan House** (2hrs later)

"Did the fool come around yet?" Rosanna called from the kitchen.

Tori bit his tongue from saying anything that she'd say he'd regret but he knew he wouldn't.

"No Miss Ditz queen" Serenity sighed and put another wet towel on her father's large bump on his forehead. The swelling began to go down as she continued. 'For someone who "loves" dad she doesn't give a shit about him."

"She's like those other girls, beautiful yes but a pain in the ass." Tori flipped through a book. "Did you know she was a playboy bunny? She probably screwed up big time… which sucks since I could have gotten a pass in."

"You're such a pornographic lover."

Tori rolled his eyes and replied. "And what guy isn't… if you find a guy who doesn't he's probably gay…Well at least in dad's book."

"Men are all the same… barbaric pigs… unlike my guy." Serenity beamed.

"Thanks for showing how much you care." He looked at his book again. "Damn, she used to have a hell of a chest last year but now she's as flat as… well I'll think of it later."

**Outside **

Once she made sure she looked presentable Videl headed for the backdoor.

She was scared half to death by Rosanna's daughter who only giggled when Videl gaped at her.

"Where'd you go Miss. Videl?"

Videl blinked and gathered the child into her arms. "Uhm… To check out the lands and see my friend, Erasa."

"Oh…" she looked around. "Everyone was worried, including me!"

"I'm sure they were—"

"While you were gone Mr. Son came here."

"He did? …Which one?"

"Uhm, he's nice and really tall and he gave me this pretty flower. His mom came too and she was nice too!"

"Did she have blue hair?"

The girl shook her head. "No …she had black hair. I remember! His name was Gohan and—"

Videl froze. Was that how he found out where she was going?

"Momma also…Hey are you listening to me?" she waved her small hand in front of Videl. "Miss. Videl…?"

"He's so stubborn… he had no right…" Videl mumbled and continued to talk to herself while putting the little girl on the chair.

The girl giggled. "Well, that's something you'll just have to work out when you two get married."

Videl whirled around with widen eyes and gawked at the child. "What did you say—who told you such a thing?"

"Huh?" she immediately covered her mouth with a soft yelp. "Opps..."

"Who told you that?"

She shook her head over and over. "Nobody, I hear my mommy calling me. Night, Videl San."

Videl sighed and fell back into a nearby chair. She needed an aspirin.

Videl peeked around the corner and saw Serenity cleaning the table over and over again as if there were an invisible smug she missed. Videl sighed; she knew Serenity must be gravely angry since she only did that when she was.

Meekly Videl entered the kitchen and caught Serenity's attentions. Several emotions ran through the woman's blue eyes: relief, anger, concern and then the anger returned. "Videl Anastasia Satan, where the hell have you been?"

Videl stepped back to lessen the loudness of her sister's yells. "I heard we had visitors today?"

Serenity blinked and all her anger fled but her concern never did. "Yes…" she then flung the towel on the table. "Damn, man."

"What did Gohan do to make you so angry?" Videl demanded.

Even though she was angry, Serenity let a smile form upon her lips. "…Gohan, eh…? I didn't know you two went on first name basis. When did this happen?"

Videl flustered for a second before answering. "What do you mean?"

"Gohan came here and asked where you were—"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, not exactly…All I said was that you weren't here, that's all."

Videl nodded, even though what Serenity did was futile, but she chose to ignore what had happened on her way home. "Good, the less he knows the better."

Serenity looked at her suspiciously. "Videl… where were you? I called Erasa after Gohan and his mom left and she said you left an hour ago and you came four hours late."

"Serenity, you know how long it takes to fly from Satan City and back!"

"Please, don't give me that. I maybe a blonde, but that has nothing to do with anything. I prove I'm one of the damn smartest blondes in this world…" she sighed deeply. "Must I blackmail you?" she then laughed and Videl joined in.

"You can never blackmail me. You're way too easy to get around."

Serenity's face turned solemn. "Videl… I have something to ask… about the day we went shopping…"

Videl paled and stepped away from the table. "Oh… I forgot to give…" she trailed off and hustled out of the kitchen.

Serenity grasped the towel and sighed.

** Son House**

Gohan grumbled something underneath his breath and grabbed the doorknob.

He ran his hand through his thick spiky-black hair and took a deep sigh and turned the knob. The first thing he took in was the darkness of the kitchen. Everyone must be asleep then. Good. He did not feel like being swarmed and asked a million questions like: _Where have you been?_

He flicked on the light switch beside him and flinched by the glow of the lights. When his eyes finally were adjusted to the light he made his way to the hallway. He would have raided the fridge if he wasn't so confused and disappointed. Confused on why Videl refused him like that, and disappointed that she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

He admitted to himself many times that he knew he was falling for the woman, and part of that realization scared him. He didn't want to get too close and scare her away because he didn't want to through away his pride and speak from his heart that he, Son Gohan, loved her.

He opened the door to his room and nearly lost his balance when Trunks jumped out in front of him. M. Trunks had a large smirk on his face. "Caught you..."

Gohan glared at the purple haired man. "Grow up will you? You only "scared" me because I was thinking, nothing more."

"Thinking?" the older demi-saiyan's smirk only grew wider. "About someone special." He quickly appeared by the other saiyan's left shoulder. "Maybe a female?" he went to his other shoulder. "A female that has blue eyes, black hair and daughter of a fake?" he went in front of him, "Videl Satan? Am I right?"

"Trunks shut up!" Gohan retorted.

Trunks turned to leave and began to close the door but added some words to his departure. "You know the harder you try the more horrible you'll feel. It's better to give in then trying to run away, because you can't run forever, Gohan."

"Just watch me." Gohan narrowed his eyes and a dark shadow cast upon his face.

**The Next Morning**

Chichi and Bulma watched their teenage sons, Gohan and Trunks, continue to spar.

Chichi told Bulma she had noticed some weird changes in Gohan over the past weeks.

"It's bizarre. One second he's moody as hell and the next it's as if he's floating on air. I'd say he was in love … but…" her eyes lit up. "Maybe he fell for that Videl girl." The glow faded from her brown eyes and Bulma knew why, Hurcule.

Vegeta leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms across his board chest.

Part of him, wanted to beat himself up to a bloody pulp and the other side wanted to go over to the credit stealer's house and hope to find Videl gone. To look into the reflection of Kikya's poignant eyes would be disconcerting. But if she was there, frightening her father as he did before would be far too easy. Why the memory of his sister did plague him so? Was it the fact that she, besides Bulma, was the only woman who could make him feel weak and break down to relieve the pains of his life? Kikya was his best friend when they were younger, and when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta his heart shattered and he buried his affections.

Vegeta shook his head and turned to watch the two teen saiyans spar a few miles from the house. Was Gohan being drawn to Videl as he was drawn to Kikya? Well obviously it was a different type of drawn, for him it was a sibling companion, for Gohan it was a soul mate.

Vegeta scowled. Gohan was screwing this up. The boy had to learn to balance his distant feelings in battle and his affection that his parents missed when he was a child. Normally, Vegeta wouldn't give a damn about the Sons and their problems, but with his wife going on and on about their conflicts with the Satans it drove him up the wall. When his wife and Chichi got on the phone it seemed like an eternity before they hung up. When they got too loud to be muffled by a pillow by his ears, he'd voluntarily go sleep on the couch after taking sleeping pills.

**Satan House**

_-Ding-Dong_

_-Ding-Dong_

Serenity yawned and pulled her magazine off her face.

"…Ahhhaa, coming." Serenity groaned and rolled herself slowly off the warm couch. 

She looked at the clock and yawned again, it wasn't time for her father and the witch to come back from who knows where. When the door swung open, Vegeta came face-to-face with the startled Serenity.

"M—Mr.…?" Serenity's voice showed her obvious shock.

"Vegeta..." He grumbled underneath her breath.

The young woman blinked a few times and the man.

It seemed what he asked was much harder than Serenity could have imagined.

"May I come in?" it sounded much more forceful like a command rather than a question.

Serenity felt an unfamiliar shiver of fear and didn't understand it.

Surely he wouldn't go as low as to hurt her. But that did not ease the overpowering threat.

"My father isn't home and I bet he's the one you'd like to speak to."

"…Your brother?"

"Around..."

Vegeta grumbled something Serenity couldn't understand because he said it far too low and quick. "Then I'll talk to you. I'm sure I can rely on you to replay a message for that oaf—your father."

The young woman narrowed her eyes when she heard his slip up. "Come in."

Though the house was small to what he knew they were use to since it seemed a bit crowed but cozy.

His eyes fell upon the little girl playing with a set of blocks and quietly murmuring the letters and words she spelt. She reminded him of years so long ago, years that he held the innocence of a child who never seen or fought battles like he had. Battles that had lead warriors either an honorable death or hanging onto life by an emaciated string.

"I assume you are a reasonable and an intelligent woman." He looked at Serenity from across the room. "Are you?"

She held her head up high and showed she truly had inherited saiyan pride from the look in her eyes. "Of course I am."

"Then you'd agree this that situation is nothing but foolishness."

"Surely you don't think your family can survive very long here. If you were smart as you claim, you should be talking that father of yours to move back to where you came from!" He had to talk them out of this. If he didn't he knew he'd be driven to ask what happened at the last moments of his sister's life. And a part of him hoped what he thought was a lie and she was alive and wanted to see him; fad chance.

Serenity stood up so abruptly that he'd thought she'd probably fall over her chair. "I'd never do that! We all love this place and we can stay here as long as we damn please." She took in a deep breath when she saw him stand up. Even though he was shorter than her, he still made her feel inferior in physical power.

She looked at the little girl who began to whimper at her leg. Gently Serenity shrugged her off and knelt beside her, "Go outside and play, ok? When he leaves we'll make a nice cake for dinner." The little girl's hazel eyes reflected her fear and insecurity but she finally obeyed.

She took her teddy bear into her arms and took a final glance at Serenity before hustling outside. Both adults knew she was just outside the door trying her best to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You're a foolish girl! It's fairly impossible. No, it's completely impossible!"

Serenity clenched her fist. "And why is that?"

"I could give you hundreds of reasons _like the "secret love" between your sister and Kakorat's first brat!_ but I'll spar you with so many. This is Kakorat's land and even how much I despise that—that man, I hate your father. So tell that father of yours that he better get off this place without another word or thought or that stupid media… for you know I have the power to back up my words."

Serenity stomped her foot definitely. "Dammit, we own this property! We have the legal documents and everything!" she went to the drawer from behind the television set and pulled out a paper. "See?"

Vegeta snatched it and scanned the words. It wasn't forgery, the stupid paper was real. But not for long, with ease he used a small ki blast that destroyed the paper. They watched as the ashes fell to the floor and blew away from the gust out wind from the nearby open window.

"No deed, no land."

Serenity laughed, she laughed so hard tears leaked past her thick eyelashes. "Now look who's foolish. That was a copy Einstein."

"Do you think I'm so foolish as to not see the copy lines? Besides, it can be easily destroyed."

"Are you threatening?"

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Threatening? No, only warning."

**12:00 PM******

"He did what?" Videl groaned. She had it up to here with these people. She couldn't wait to leave, they had only a month left and then she'd never see them again. But a twinge of pain stabbed her heart and made her gasp for air. Why was the thought of leaving brothering her? Gohan, was that conceited, mysterious and reserved man the source of this throbbing pain?

No, never. She had suffered and lost enough from this man and she'd never let another get close to her again. She slammed her fist into her hand, "Damn him."  Damn him for being so attractive, damn him for being able to draw upon feelings she'd long forgotten and never knew she possessed. But dammit, she was at fault too. She fell for the man that she found to be so arrogant and seductive.

Videl bit her lip and shifted in her seat. She'd have to try to be like how she was before he came into her life. She'd be cold, distant and cruel to him and all the while she'd be lusting after him. She shook her head of the last thought, no more; she refused to have anything to do with him.

**1:13 PM******

M. Trunks, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan all arrived about the same time, five minutes after Vegeta returned. Trunks and Goten hustled towards the living room to play their latest video games and M. Trunks went to the kitchen to raid the fridge and pack away the groceries Chichi and his mother ordered them to get. There was to be a party to celebrate Goten's eighth birthday in only a week and both mothers were bustling with ideas after ideas. However, M. Trunks also knew of another party that would be held, the party to congratulation Videl on their marriage. Little did either demi-saiyans know that behind their backs their families were cooking up a storm of ideas?

Gohan flopped onto the couch and combed a hand through his hair. He knew girls were complicated but not to this extent. Or maybe it was just Videl. She took complications to a whole new level.

"So what did you find the other day? You were in such a rush before." M. Trunks smiled.

"I found part of project Unyoke, around the northern side of the river flowing through a few miles east."

"That's pretty close to the Satan family."

"I maybe but it doesn't mean they did it."

M. Trunks frantically waved his hand and laughed nervously when he saw how anger the saiyan looked. "Woo there, Gohan. Why get all defensive when I wasn't saying that they had any part in it. All I was saying was its pretty close to where they live. That's all, I swear."

"Going back over to the Satans?"

"I might, if I find any traces that lead back to them."

"I guess you don't think they did it."

"Correct."

M. Trunks smirked widely. "You're getting pretty eager in wanting them to stay. Is it the truth you see... or is it Videl?" he leaned against the doorframe. "So what exactly is between you and Videl?"

"That my friend is none of your damn business."

M. Trunks laughed. "She's trouble; you think you can handle her?"

"I've fought many battles before and this won't be any different."

"You're wrong. This battle between you two is going to be the second most challenge thing in yours lives."

"Second?"

M. Trunks laughed. "When you have kids and all—"

"Trunks, I'm going to kill you!" Gohan stood up.

"—Who's turn to change diapers, who's turn to get up for 3 am wake-up calls, who's going to do the laundry, who's going to baby-sit, who's cooking dinner—hey, watch it! I mean I was only teasing, can't you take a joke?" he dodged a quick punch that landed an inch from his left ear. "Guess not."

Gohan drew in a breath to control his temper. He really didn't need this right now. He grumbled an apology and began to leave. M. trunks ignored the saying: Think before you speak.

"I mean it's not like you're incapable… err… what I meant to say it's not like she's too much trouble or…"

Gohan turned and maybe a hint of humor lingered in his dark eyes but it vanished too soon. "Don't worry about me. I've handled trouble before. I know she'll bring me more trouble than I'd ever expect. I guess I'll just get to find new strategies." 

Vegeta walked right into Gohan and after the two saiyans moved away from another the older man took a seat by the window. M. Trunks looked at Vegeta. "You looked stressed and pissed off. What happened?"

"I went over to those people again." Vegeta grumbled.

Gohan clenched his fist and bit his lip from shouting anything out. He tried to remain clam. "What did you expect to accomplish."

"Went to talk to that credit taker again, maybe get in a few punches for the heck of it." Vegeta lied. It was only part of the truth and he knew it. But he'd be damned if he'd tell them everything.

"What did he say this time?" M. Trunks got off the window sill.

"He was out and the only one home was one of his daughters and some little girl. So I talked to his daughter—"

"Videl..?" Gohan asked and surprised himself by how he just blurted her name out. "Err…"

Both saiyans looked at him with raised eyebrows before M. Trunks turned to his father.

"Kami, don't tell me you threatened a woman and a child!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Not in some many words." He then turned to Gohan and one of his lazy smirk grazed upon his lips. "And I didn't threaten your woman, Gohan."

"She's _NOT_ my woman!" Gohan stormed off.

"Don't think Serenity's is a weak link, father. She may not be the strongest of them but they are nice girls. And I believe like me, Gohan and I have no more intentions of scaring them off. What have they truly done to you to make you so pissed off? They've only been here a while and have caused rarely any trouble. So what if someone is more powerful then you, so what if someone is a fake and what's to become neighbors! Their nice girls and whatever problems you may have with your past and their father just leave it in the past, ok?" M. Trunks turned his back to his father and glared outside the window. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted this to come to an end but he knew it would take a bit of crushing a few prides and egos to do that; Videl, Gohan, Vegeta and Hurcule.

Vegeta looked a bit stunned and actually lost of words for sometime. He'd never expect so much anger to erupt in such a fast rate. Vegeta growled underneath his breath, maybe he was right. Maybe he should get over this and throw his pain and angst against the Satan family and his sister once and for all. His voice was low but held the authority he always held in his life. "Trunks don't be the weak link in the family."

M. Trunks' eyes snapped open. He heard his father leave and he clenched the leaf that flew from the open window. He stared at it thinking of the world he had once feared years ago. "_How much power and ego do you need to become happy? What will it take, father? What are you willing to pay for it? Mine's… yours… theirs? _"

Vegeta opened the window of the living room and stuck his head out. Vegeta felt the cold winds brushed harshly against his face. Trunks had struck too close to home. He could never look in his sister eyes again or see her face in her youngest child. Vegeta clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "I'll get them outta here, with or without your help."

Vegeta didn't hear the other saiyans enter and guilt was written upon all three saiyan's faces whether they wanted it or not. Before anything was said the front door was forced open followed by a gust of wind. They saw nothing, and then Videl appeared in front of the door. Her eyes were an electrifying shade of sapphire and her face was pale with rage. But all Gohan could see was how beautiful and independent she was. Gohan took a step towards her and at that time so did M. Trunks. Both barely managed to say the furious woman's name. "V-Videl…?"

Videl growled underneath her breath. Both young males stopped dead in their tracks. The way her ki shot up and the way her eyes glowed told them they'd best stay away. "Don't… you dare..."

They were surprised into motionlessness and Videl took a deep breath. Then her cold voice broke the tensed silence.

**A/N:** I semi-short note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Questions and comments are highly appreciated and welcomed.

**Completed:** 5/31/2004


	6. Chapter Six: Be Still My Heart

Stolen Kisses

—A/N: I don't own DBZ! I hope you enjoy this story. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  Sorry for updating so late, again I had computer problems. Without further adduce, here's chapter six. I hope everyone is enjoying their vacation, I also hope this chapter was worth the wait.  Feedback is highly appreciated!

Thank you everyone for last chapter's reviewers: reallycoolygirly, Ryuu-Kage(Shadow-Dragon), Me, Lady-Thetis, DemonVidel, and SonJanusX

**Chapter Six: Be Still My Heart…**

_About thirty minutes has since the last chapter… _

The sun had set a few minutes ago and darkness was slowly spreading its sheet upon the sky above.

Outside the winds blew and cried with their soft cries. A deer gathered one berry into its mouth before heading into the bushes.

When Hurcule and Rosanna arrived they found everyone present but Videl. When Tori was asked about Videl's absences, his stuttering was apparent. 

"She went out for a small walk, nothing's up! _Great job, idiot!"_ Tori replied.

"It's too late to go and come from the city." Serenity responded. "Maybe should go look for her or at least call her. It won't take long." She pulled out her cell phone.

"NO!" Tori yelled. He blinked and saw the group looking at him suspiciously. "Uhm, don't. At least wait a bit. I'm sure she'll be back soon, besides she's a big girl now and she'd feel so embarrassed and pissed if you came looking for her like some kid. Besides she's Hurcule's daughter, right dad? And no Satan gets defeated!"

Hurcule nodded proudly. "That's right!" He then followed that with one of his obnoxious laughs.

"Oh dad, did you see your newest ad for this year's tournament?" Tori asked quickly. Tori was determined to do his best to change the subject. Serenity glared at her older brother and nodded to him. Tori looked from the corner of his eyes and nodded. He knew Serenity would pry whatever he knew one way or another. It was a trait he feared from his siblings but he never showed it. Only a fool would show women like that fear, they must smell it.

Tori looked away and saw his father was in his "glory" mode so he patted his dad's shoulder and walked them over to the dining room table. Tori only nodded and added a few "oh yeah, you're the champ." Or "No one can beat you, dad."

Hurcule sat down and grew silent. He looked at the fireplace and his face showed no emotion or clue to what he was feeling. Tori saw the years of worry appear onto his father's forehead. He was actually worried. He cared. This realization somehow froze the determination within Tori to a solid core. Tori sat opposite of his father and remain silent, and tried to think of a new way to keep their minds off of Videl's absence. He had a feeling Videl was out for more than a walk.

Tori's eyes snapped open. He felt it. He turned to Serenity and he saw her expression, she felt it too.

Tori bit his lip and looked out the window. "_Videl._"

Videl's face was white with fury, and her eyes were a dangerous sapphire and wide with the effort it took to control the rage that wrapped around her. She clenched her fist and felt her body become warm with her ki rising at a rapid rate.

Her body seemed to quiver with tension.

When Trunks and Gohan momentarily regained the power to draw their eyes from her, they glanced at Vegeta. If they were surprised by Videl's obvious emotion and ki, they were completed dumbfounded at Vegeta. Vegeta's mouth was pinched into a harsh line and his face had turned to a bright scarlet. Not the type of a blush but of extreme rage. They began to see small bulging veins appear on his tightened fists. He seemed to be holding himself under control only by immense effort. Whatever there was about Videl Satan, it was something that could strike Vegeta a nearly mortal blow.  The two demi-saiyans knew that Videl was the "she" Vegeta had been so unnerved about.

"I've come here to look at the three men who are so scared they might have to share their "kingdom" with the "common" people they resort to frightening women and children! Well, we're not frightened, dammit! You'll never scare us off!"

"I don't live here! I'm here for a visit. I live in West City! Videl what are you talking about?" M. Trunks replied.

Videl darted her glare at the oldest man. "Ask the all mighty Vegeta who came to our house and nearly scared a little girl and my sister to death!"

Trunks and Gohan looked at Vegeta who wore a mask that sealed off his emotions and he spoke firmly and with cool control. "I frightened no one, little girl."

_Little girl!_ Videl's eyes grew wider and she took a step closer and she looked far angrier than before.  "Liar…!"

Vegeta folded his arms and was a bit impressed that she'd stand up to him and he considered she did that only because she didn't know exactly who and what he was. "I merely pointed out the fact that it makes no sense for the "Great Hurcule" to be here among Kakorat's family. I mentioned how you'll never survive since you were pampered since birth! You're weak rebellious and ill-prepared children. And that you don't deserve your blood, you don't care about the heritage you have flowing through your very veins and allowed it to be wasted!"

"What are you talking about? How dare you say that when you know nothing about us? And you're going to be the one that will make it impossible to live here! You're so damn arrogant that you can't accept anything! You're the most arrogant, insensitive, self-centered and self-important person I ever met!" Videls stomped her foot. "We'll stay here even if we have to pour our blood into this damn ground." She breathed in and out. "And no one will change that." She glowered at Gohan who stood only a few feet from her. She'd never ever throw in the towel and give up. She was brought up that way and she hated the taste of defeat.

Maybe Vegeta should have stopped talking but somehow a part of him spoke and not one of the saiyans expected this.

Maybe his emotions were getting the best of him and he let his mouth do the talking without consulting him. Or maybe he was taking this Uncle a bit too far and letting his unsettled past control his thoughts and actions.  "Do you know who the hell you're talking to? You and your blasted sisters are here to slip yourself around here and I won't stand for it! Love only makes you weak and these two will not fall for women who'll use them for publicity!"

Gohan and Trunks looked at Vegeta as if he lost it, and from his expression he felt the same, for he must have from what he had just said.  Both saiyans were bring forced to the wall, forced to choose sides, forced to decide whether to stand with the saiyan prince or with the daughter of the man that lied and cheated and spoke nothing but pure deceit. 

"Even Bulma...?" Videl challenged and looked at Vegeta. She held her head up high. "…Oh of course, it's such a wasteful amount of energy used." She said softly, aware deep within that she would not be able to make such a decision. Her eyes moved from Vegeta to M. Trunks, and then to Gohan. Their gazes met and held. "Of course they will. You just want to feel superior since you're different that everyone else and to hell with everyone else, right?"

It seemed to Gohan and Videl that they were alone in a world tossed by a cataclysmic turbulence.

"You're wrong, Videl." Gohan said quietly.

"My dad is defending what he believes; doesn't everyone have the right for their own choices and beliefs?" M. Trunks added.

Videl eyed them. "So you support what he did?" Videl's fists shook and she seemed to be speaking more to Gohan than anyone else. "So you believe what he said _about love_?"

"…He's my father, Videl…." M. Trunks answered.

"…And a friend who I have known for years now…" Gohan added. "That's what friends do; we defend one another when they have something to prove. _Boy, did that sound a bit corny_ Even though sometimes his ideals aren't the best I know which are from which aren't."

Videl scoffed. "You saiyans are alike!" Her voice cracked in chocked misery.  "Well, we have something to prove for ourselves. Stay away for the next time one of you steps foot on our land you won't live to regret." Then she gave each of them to coldest glare they'd ever seen.

She left without another word and Gohan moved swiftly to follow her. M. Trunks had meant to do the same, but seeing Gohan follow, he was stung into immobility by a surprisingly black cloud of jealousy. M. trunks turned to looked at his father and saw in time to see a fleeting look of pain and grief crossed his face, a look so full of anguish that M. Trunks found it almost hard to believe.

As soon as Vegeta felt M. Trunks' eyes upon him, he brought his features under iron control. "There's going to be trouble, Trunks. I'm glad you were smart and stayed on the winning side."

M. trunks gazed at Vegeta and a look of sadness touched his eyes. "I didn't stay because you're going to win, dad." He said softly. "I suppose you wouldn't understand my motives. But it doesn't matter now. The damage has been done but cannot be forgotten."

"No damage, Trunks." Vegeta chuckled. "I'm sure their father will be more than willing if shoved in the right way."

M. Trunks shook his head. "Give it a rest, dad. I have a feeling, dad, it might just be a war that will cost you more than you bargained for."

"You're not going through with it?"

"If you mean knowing that I killed someone by my own hands and will, then no, I'm not going through with it. I shall use my power to help defend what needs to be defended. But I shall not start it. Nothing is worth this, not even land. Land is one thing, dad… but this war shall bring something you may not be ready for." Vegeta snarled at his son an M. trunks shook his head again and opened the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He left through a different door so he would not have to see Gohan, or worse, Gohan and Videl.

Vegeta looked at his fist and loosen it to look at his palms and fingers. "_I won't let her win!_" he clenched his fingers into two fists that shook with fury at his sides. "_I WON'T!_"

** Satan House**

Serenity looked at her fists. "Seriously, we're only staying for like another week and then we're gone—"

"More like a month, Serenity." Tori interrupted.

Serenity sent him a glare then continued. "Ok, a month, but still! What does that short guy want from us? What did we do to him?"

The two remained silent then it hit them. "The Cell Games." Quickly Serenity headed for their father's room and easily snagged the videos from her father's "secret hiding" place which was behind his "sanctuary." When she returned she saw her brother carrying a bowl of popcorn and one of his top favorite magazines. Serenity rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and forwards the tape. "Boring…Boring… oh here's something."

"Dude, this guy loves spandex. Gosh, he must have one in every color. And if he doesn't I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind making some for him. " Tori said.  Tori and Serenity winced when they saw Hurcule flying into a mountain then boulders fell upon the spot he landed. They sweat dropped when he tried to brush it off as luck.

Blushing they muttered, "Damn he can be such a jack ass."

After watching the sets of tapes of the real Cell Games, Serenity stood up.  "I guess he had something against that Cell Games thing but I know that little kid defeated Cell with all that power he gave off. But I doubt he's any relations of ours… hum."

"Maybe it goes further than that, Sherlock." Tori finished his large bowl of popcorn and flipped the channels until he found a scary movie. Serenity knew her brother always annoyed everyone when he watched movies that aren't as scary as they claimed to be. He'd do mockery screams every time someone screamed or he'd pretend to bit his fingernails. Then if he knew anyone was really scared he'd try to act out some scenes and scary them half silly.

"AAHHH…!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and left for she was determined to crack this with or without her brother's help. Tori screamed again and with a frustrated growl, Serenity slammed her bedroom door closed. "Brothers, I swear!!"

** Son House**

M. Trunks looked out the window and saw Gohan holding his cheek which most likely meant she smacked him across his cheek. M. Trunks drew the curtain closed and stepped away.

Gohan opened his eyes.

_Fight?_

Impossible!

No matter what he did he could not remove Videl's face from his mind, or her angry and frightening words. He wanted one more chance to explain before the real war began.

Videl stormed away from the house until her small wrist was caught by Gohan's hand.

Videl gasped but her shock was quickly replaced by her anger. "Videl wait." He then tried to turn her to face him.

She smacked his hand away and for the first time he saw the tears she held back in those sapphire orbs.

Those blue depths shimmered and a few tears rolled down her face passed her cheeks, which had a faint rosy tint to them.

Her voice was a bit hoarse but they held the anger that soon retuned in her eyes when she realized her venerability.

"Leave me alone, Gohan. I can't stand much more of you people tonight, not even you." She turned back away from him.

And she walked away, just like that.

**—Moments Later— **

Videl tapped her fingers on the table; she'd been so close and yet so far. He'd caught her and brought her back.

_Dammit_.

Damn him. Damn it all.

Videl glared at the wall and folded her arms against her chest. She looked like a beautifully formed statue but the only way someone knew she was there was when they saw her breathing. "What is there to talk about?" Videl asked bitterly after a few moments.

Gohan had given up a few minutes ago to get something to eat so his mother and Bulma tried to get her to talk. 

"Survival…" Both women stated quietly.

Now she turned to look at them. "Survival…" Then she looked away and stared at the ceiling. "Yours or ours…?"

"I don't understand." Bulma replied.

"Maybe I don't understand myself. I hate him…" she then closed her eyes and forbad any tears to fall. "But then I love him so much. I'm so confused."

"Did you come here earlier with the idea that our sons would desert their beliefs or honor? Aren't you asking a lot more than you'd be able to give?" Chichi looked at Videl, "Would _you_ desert your family?"

Videl sighed deeply. "I suppose you're right. What are we to do then?"

"Knowing Vegeta, he'll be planning on winning without delay…hum…" Bulma's eyes lit up. "I know exactly who can help."

"Who…?" Videl looked at the older woman in wonder.

Chichi beamed. "Your mother and her people…I heard M. Trunks knows where she is." she then gave the teenage girl a reassuring smile. "I know she'll help—"

"—and maybe this will be the perfect push to get Vegeta back to his arrogant but loveable self." Bulma added.

Videl looked up at them. "Why are you doing this?" she narrowed her eyes a few seconds later. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Let's just say that this deed will end something and start something new and wonderful." Chichi answered.

"But—"

"Do you want our help or not?" Bulma interrupted her.

Videl sighed. "I do."

"Don't worry; everything works itself out in the end." Bulma smiled.

Videl stood up and made her way towards the door. "When does this all take place?"

"Tomorrow…" Chichi insisted.

Videl grimaced when she looked at the clock. She heard it chime as it read: 2:30 am.

"Not tomorrow, give me a day or two. No doubt my father will go ballistic when he finds out how late I'm coming home."

Chichi handed Videl a jacket. "Here… it's cold tonight and I don't want my daughter—err, you to catch cold, now do we?"

Videl looked at Chichi oddly and all three of them had heard her slip but Videl merely shrugged it off and put the warm coat onto her body. Videl murmured a "thank you" to the women and opened the door.

Videl stiffened. Was she being paranoid or did she feel another pair of eyes on her.

Videl turned back and decided she was being a bit jumpy for no reason.

"Later." Videl said.

Chichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want any company? The woods can be a dangerous place—"

"I'll be fine, besides the sunrise will be soon." Videl replied.

M. Trunks walked past the rooms to get a drink of water and hopefully some early breakfast. He hadn't noticed that Gohan wasn't in his room or anywhere in the house.

**Elsewhere**

Heart warred with love. Jealousy warred with understanding. With a keen set of eyes a person could see signs that the sun would soon began to rise over the hills and the mountains behind her. Surprisingly the young woman didn't feel sleepy but she felt tired since her anger took most of her energy.

After a moment's rest, Videl regained her equilibrium. She found it hard to believe she'd taken the bull by the horn and had done what she had done—battling the lion in its own den. She hadn't thought of any consequences when she lashed out at them. Videl placed a finger on her lip, "_How reckless of me_" But then again she was a fighter, not a quitter.

She was more certain her entire family would be furious with her if they discovered what time she came in and what she had done.  All she managed to do was put another barrier between her and…Kami! She was thinking about Gohan. What a useless thing. He didn't feel the same anything for her. Well maybe just lust but nothing more.

Gohan's face lingered before her and, despite all mental battles, the warmth of the night, the glow of the moonlight, and her own vulnerability overcame her.

Videl looked up. She could feel the strength of him, the feel of is hands on her warm skin. She could almost grasp the taste of his mouth as it had plundered hers with wild recklessness. Yet now she was left with a dark void she had no way to fill. It could never be. They had too many difference and too much pride. Their family never got along after the Cell games. He was a Son and she was a Satan, It was like oil and water. They could never mix.

Videl frowned. Her control slowly returned. She would not drop her pride in the dust for him, and that must truly be what he expected. She had too much pride to do that. Their confrontation had already proven it. He would use her and discard her, possibly with some amusement that a Son had once again proven stronger than a Satan.

Tonight, as far as she was concerned, they had fought their final battle. If it took every ounce of strength she could gather, she would wipe Gohan Son away from her mind…from her heart…from…

The darker shadow beneath the tree shifted and she stopped dead in her tracks.

For a minute fear touched her. But from the breadth of his shoulders, the way he sat with arrogance and tranquility, she knew it would only be one person. She could feel his almost animal-like magnetism before she could even see his face.

She could run and use the night's cover to hid her tracks or fly right now.

But she did neither. She waited almost breathless expectation as he walked up to her side.

"Videl"—his voice was deep and vibrant—"Its time we talked."

Videl's eyes grew wide.

**Son House**

"Do you think she's ok?" Chichi asked. She wrapped a few of her fingers into the spiral cords of the phone.

"Don't know." Bulma answered. She and Vegeta had left about a half an hour ago.

Bulma looked up ad the ceiling and sighed. "Saiyans are not only unpredictable but so complicated."

** Elsewhere**

Videl scoffed. "I really don't see what we have to talk about, Mr. Son. I know where you stand…where we stand."

Gohan shook his head. "You don't try to understand anyone's position but yours. Correct?"

"Mine is not the most enviable position."

Gohan sighed. "Videl, what do you want me to do? Spit and turn my back upon my beliefs and my heritage? We all have the right to protect what we believe we should protect."

"Exactly, so go tell that annoying arrogant man that."

Again Gohan shook his head then he chuckled. "You don't know Vegeta."

Videl scoffed and gave him a challenging glare, "You're scared then?"

"Scared?" Gohan raised his eyebrow. "Don't make me laugh. I'm not your message boy, Videl."

Videl looked in Gohan's eyes and she sensed something within them, a thing which neither of them would put a name to it.

He walked closer and brought himself within inches of her. She remained immobile, her eyes defiant and glowed with potency. She was not going to let him see an ounce of the growing fear within her, even though her heart pounded so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

Why did her defenses seem to turn to sand every time he was close to her? Videl groaned inwardly.

All her good intentions and determination seemed to melt into an emotion she did not understand, or chose not to understand.

Videl started to hover close to the height of the large trees. Panic was flowing within her body.

"Videl, we can't talk like this. Get down. Come and walk with me…talk to me, and listen to me."

"No, I can't do that." Videl answered.

"Why?" a small smirk formed upon his lips. "What are you afraid of?"

"I would be a fool not to be afraid of you."

"I didn't say you were afraid of me. I don't want you to be afraid of me. But I really think you maybe afraid of yourself." Gohan saw she looked completely shocked by what he just said. "You're a little afraid that you might really understand."

She stared at his leonine face. The way his eyes looked she knew he was trying to contain a raw emotion that was eating at his own control. After a few seconds she could no longer read his eyes. Feeling the situation was far from repair, she turned her face away from the heat of his gaze. She had felt it sear her skin, seeking something.

"_Seeking what?_" Videl thought.

He flew up to her. "Look at me, Videl." He said. When she failed to respond, he reached to take her face between his fingers and turned it toward him. "Look at me, dammit."

"Make sense and I will!" she snapped, angered now more at the effect his touch had had on her than anything else.

She was prepared to deny anything, to battle anything he could fling at her. What she was unprepared to battle was the electric excitement he had the power to stir in her.

There was a long extended silence in which she could hear the rapid beating of her heart. The world that surrounded them seemed to devoid of any other life. Videl gazed up at the moon and shuddered at its breathtaking nearness and awed by its uncanny beauty.

Gohan studied her face in the moonlight and thought, How beautiful she is...yet how unreachable.

The protective shield she built as an invisible barrier stood in his way, evading all and every advances he made towards her. Perhaps it was this very thing, this elusiveness, which made him desire her more. 

His voice was softer than either of them had expected. "Videl, don't shut the doors between us. If some of us don't reach, don't talk, this whole thing is going to explode beyond any hope. We've got to stop it."

Suddenly vulnerable to his tenderness, she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Angry at herself for evincing such weakness, she became momentarily disorientated. "I am making sense. You just refuse to acknowledge." he added.

Before Videl could answer, he reached to pull her close to him. Unable to move as quickly, he brought her into his arms then he flew them down onto the ground. When he released her she turned away with a disgruntle grunt. "You're insistent…a saiyan trait I presume."

"You should know." Gohan replied.

Her laugh was soft and almost bitter and ignored his comment. "You want to talk to me?" she placed her hands firmly upon her hips. "So talk."

Gohan leaned a hand upon a nearby tree and grinned. "What a consummate actress you are."

"Ugh, just tell me what the hell you wanted to say that you had to stop me on my way home. What explanation is it this time?" Gohan got ready opened his mouth so she narrowed her eyes. "And it had better be good."

Videl took a seat on a large rock but the defiant glow in her eyes never faltered. "And if it has anything to do with me not fighting you, Gohan, or you think I'll give up this fight—" Videl merely let out a harsh laugh. "—don't even count on it."

Gohan sighed heavily then looked into the sky before meeting her glare head on. "Though I'm still debating why I'm saying this but, Vegeta isn't what you see him as. He's just Vegeta."

"Vegeta doesn't own squat here and dammit he knows it. He's speaking as if he rules everyone. He has no right to tell me, or my family that we can't stay here! He has no right to what belongs to someone else!"

"Even people who are not strong enough to hold it?"

Videl glowered at the demi-saiyan and bit her lower lip.  She heard him begin to talk and all her anger blotted the words out. He made her so frustrated at times. Videl found herself walking close to him as he continued to get lost in the world of his past. He talked about his frustration, his anger and wanting to, when Goku had died and Goten was born, to be a somewhat father figure for his sibling. But he felt the shoes were too big to fill. He felt he'd disappointed everyone since he was young. Felt he hadn't been able to help when he was needed the most. Felt that he hadn't been strong enough when he was needed.

He turned to face her now. His cheeks were surprisingly flushed after he practically told her everything about himself,

a person he hardly knew. A woman he wanted to know, the woman outside and the woman being protected by an invisible shield.

She'd just seen a glimpse of the more vulnerable and understanding side of him. Unable to help herself Videl stretched out a hand to touch him and he stared at her intently, as if he could never finish devouring her with his eyes.

Gohan reached out to take her outstretched hand and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes briefly taking in her tempting smell of faint perfumes and shampoo. He could feel her warm trembling form shudder against him. She felt his lean body grow ridge and tensed as it was influenced with passion and desire.

"I'm sorry, Videl." He said softly, "You know you can't win. You must go." The last words were a groan, but he clung to her and would not let her pull away from him. A wave of fear swept through her and she shivered, for she knew if this touch were all of him she would have, if they fought to the death, she would not let go.

Then he moved away, and then he caught her face into his hands and lifted it to him. They kissed, again, and again, and again, until the strength that made Gohan Son drained from him and he could only be what he was—a man who wanted, needed, this woman in his arms.

He then stood before her, looking into her eyes until Videl had no strength to resist. She, too, was caught in a whirlwind of emotions that tore at her, stripping away all but the flame of passion that was raging, like a forest fire, beyond all her efforts to control it. This flame unlocked by the other, gave them the key to their heart; a key that others who had come had failed to grasp.

They stood underneath the tree, each breathing in the scent of the other, each aware of only the other's presence. 

She sensed hurt in him and she wanted to heal it, and so they clung to each other for several moments, unmoving and silent. Both felt the beating of the other's heart against their body. Gohan gripped her more tightly and his desire overrode all else. With deliberation he pushed tomorrow from his mind.

With their hands infinitely gentle they undressed each other, wanting to touch, to explore, to learn. Touching Gohan's warm skin became an erotic sensation for Videl that aroused her to tingling excitement. He exuded a body heat so warm that contact with him set her on fire……

:)      _And here we would have a little lemon_     (:

**Satan House**

The clock chimed 4:00 am.

Hurcule continued to pace around and Serenity continued to watch him with drowsy eyes. Before closing her eyes for a few seconds while Tori's head bobbed up and down as he began to drift asleep.

"Can't we go to sleep now? I wasted too many hours of my beauty sleep waiting up for that girl!" Rosanna yawned. "Look at me! I'll collapse from exhaustion! This has to be a crime!"

"Oh shut up! We have enough of your damn nagging throughout the day!" Serenity snapped.

Tori's head shot up and the tired young man lazily looked around. "Dad you're making me dizzy and Serenity's getting piss off. You know how cranky she gets when she doesn't get any sleep and how bitchy Rosanna gets."

"I recent that!" Rosanna snared.

"I can't believe she'd do this! What could she possibly be doing?" Hurcule yelled. The three only gave the other a look. "And at this time of night, I can't believe she'd do this to me! I planned her life in advanced! The perfect husband, the perfect marriage, the perfect family—"

"—and happiness of course. Right?" Serenity asked. "And how are you so sure the one you pick is _the one_?"

Hurcule laughed and shrugged her question aside. "Nonsense, I know what's best for my children. I know my children, each and everyone of them."

"Then why don't you know where Videl is, dad?" Tori asked.

"Well—well how do you expect me—?" Hurcule sputtered then he let out one of his obnoxious laughs.

"Oh for Kami sakes dad…"Tori fell back and found a cozy place on the couch. It was way too early in the morning to have him laughing like some crazy banshee.

Rosanna rushed to Hurcule and batted her eyelashes. "Baby, you are the champ, right? You defeated Cell and you are our hero, right?" Rosanna hugged him. "Videl's a big girl and doesn't need daddy's protection. Can we go to bed then?"

"The champ never sleeps!" Hurcule boomed. Rosanna hissed and muttered something underneath her breath.

She glowered out the window and saw the sunlight and shook her fists wildly. "When I get my hands on that twit…I'll—"

Hurcule turned towards the woman with a dark expression, "You'll do what?"

Rosanna paused and swallowed. She covered her mouth and gave him a nervous giggle. "Nothing, sweetheart, I'd never ever hurt Videl." Rosanna then spoke underneath her breath and added; "Even though she's one of the people making my life a living nightmare…"she paled when she saw Hurcule glaring at her, "opps. Uh… I'll just excuse myself and make myself another cup of coffee." She turned to Serenity and Tori and somewhat nervously asked, "Tanya and Hajji, would you like some?"

Both young adults gawked at her and replied with their correct names. Rosanna blinked, "Isn't that what I said?"

Rosanna shrugged for she didn't care. She then headed towards the kitchen with ever hatred still lingering in her heart. She clenched her fists and swore she'd have her revenge.  Everything was being thrown off schedule because of that child and whatever else was going on since they moved here! Dammit, she should have said "No" when she had the chance, but no she said "Yes"!

"And after a whole year she STILL hasn't gotten our names right." Serenity yawned.

Tori gulped down hi cup of coffee, "I really don't give a damn; I got a date in the morning with Brenda."

Serenity couldn't believe she was bored and tired enough to sarcastically ask, "I'm so interested, who is she?"

"You don't know her? Brenda, blonde hair, green eyes, and a sweet package! She was lonely this week and I decide to grace her with my presence. Besides, you never know, she may not be another airhead. She was valedictorian before the year you graduated."

"For once in your life you choose a great one, one out of a million for you to get that." She yawned. "Ok, enough about you…Daddy, can we just go look for her?"

"NO!" he growled. Then he grinned wildly.  "I want her to come here and meet me head on, face-to-face! I want to see the terror and shock in her face when she opens the door to see me!" he grabbed a small notepad, "I even took the time to write down everything I want to stay so I don't forget! That girl's going to be grounded for a long time!"

"Oh daddy, come on. So this is the first time she stayed out. You weren't worried like this for Tori or me!"

"Well, she's my sweet pea! I want to protect her! She's my last baby! There are too many wacko and psychos running around! Besides Tori hardly had dates—"

"HEY!" Tori objected, "That's a lie, I wasn't even in high school then and the girls in my grade were too childish!"

"—and Serenity was more than qualified to take care of herself."

"Well, thanks a lot dad!" Tori huffed.

"Besides, I want what's best for her—"

"Wait, didn't we go through this scene a few hours ago? I'm not up for reruns ok?" he looked at the clock, "If she doesn't show up soon I'm going to bed. Sorry, dad but this is insane."

"Aren't you a bit concerned?" Rosanna asked.

Tori could see she didn't give a damn if Videl was alive or not.

"Concerned? She could take down almost anyone who challenges her. I mean she faces bullets, criminals, assassins, robbers and suicidal bombers practically everyday and hardly gets a scratch!" Tori chuckled, "I see no worries here."

"Oh, your so naïve, she maybe Hurcule's daughter but she's human! I mean think about it, what if she was ambushed by those jerks over there! She could be dead, hanging onto life! Or yet, what if sometime later she could have been run over by some drunken person and now is in a coma or even dead. Or kidnapped by some crooks who want all of us dead! Or, or—"

"Enough!" Tori replied.

"Yeah, you worry too much snookie." Hurcule added.

"Snookie?" the two young adults looked at one another. If they hadn't been suffering from fatigue they'd be laughing at the nickname. They found nothing wrong with nicknames but they had a few privately chosen nicknames for the woman.

"If she's doing what I think she's doing I have a great idea to punish her." Rosanna ran her hand down Hurcule's chest.

"And what would that be?" Hurcule drank down a shot of some of his expensive wine.

Rosanna's eyes lit up as she saw that he actually looked interested. Rosanna grinned wickedly, "_Perfect._" she looked up at him with an "innocent" face and a pouting expression. "I thought. No I couldn't do this to Videl…but I must. We'll send her to Madam Arles School for Girls. It's a highly appreciated and sturdy boarding school."

"A boarding school?" the three looked at her.

"Why of course, but this school is highly recommended for young women. I'm sure Serenity would love it too! It will show them the right way to be in society and to meet the right people. Also, helps them meet qualities to find a husband by graduation—"

"But you aren't married, are you a drop out?" Tori replied.

Rosanna flustered and glared at him, "Anyways! It teaches them the right qualities to have. I mean having a mother like Videl did, did give her an excuse to have an occasional tomboy lifestyle which grew out of hand because of lack of parenting."

"You." Hurcule pointed accusingly and his face flared with rage, "You have no right to talk about Videl and her mother, do you hear me?"

Rosanna gasped and looked apologetic as she looked up at him. "Oh Hurcule, I didn't mean to impose that… oh don't be silly darling. This waiting up must be getting to your head. Boarding school? Don't even think for a second I said that.

Honey, you've had too many drinks because I was only repeating what you said earlier. I would never ever send Videl there. I know that she's not my daughter and I won't treat her less than my own. Besides, now that you mention it, it's not a bad school! I mean it's only for the lost case of girls and Videl is like a daughter to me… and I love her very much. I'd never ever do that to her. I'd have to hate her to do anything bad to her and you know I don't hate her, right snoogy?" She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted, "You do believe me…" her voice grew low and almost seductive, "Don't you, Hurcule?"

Hurcule flustered. Tori and Serenity couldn't believe he was hugging her and forgiving the little liar. The men of this family fell like flies for a pretty face, usually from the wrong types of girls.

"I know I'm not drunk so I know she's lying." Tori muttered. "Dammit, I thought dad would use a brain cell or two and kick that lying witch out of here!"

"I know. Since we've moved out here so many lies and deceit and odd things have been going on." Serenity agreed. "We'll just have to be aggressive enough to get dad to kick that hussy onto the streets where she belongs!"

Rosanna stroke Hurcule's chest slowly. "_Perfect. Man fall so easily for my looks. Humph, at this rate we'll be right back on track. Webs of deceit and lies are my specialty, and by the end of this whole trip I'll be the new Mrs. Satan and stinking rich with no little pests and groupies to stop me. It can't get any better than this._" her lips formed into a malevolence smirk.

"Can't we just go look for her?" Tori suggested.

"With how tired you are, sweetie, you'll get lost and cause even more problems than a solution." Rosanna chimed. "So, how about another drink?"

** Elsewhere**

They lay in an embrace of spent passion, legs entwined, his face buried at the curve of her throat, his arms bending her to him fiercely, as if he would never let her go.

She kept her eyes closed, refusing for a time to return to a world that held nothing for them.

She sensed that now he could assume she understood what he felt, and that he would expect her to convince her family of his point of view. But she knew she couldn't, she wouldn't, despite the immense sexual appeal he possessed, the erotic passion she could not resist.

She stirred and he knew the rare, magical encounter was over. He rose on his elbow and looked at her, then he brushing a strand of hair from her face. He read her resolve in her eyes and the anguish of it tore him into pieces. No matter what they shared, Videl had fund the strength and resolve to continue the battle. "_…What a fighter..._" Gohan smiled. 

He rose and stood above her, his nude body firm and muscular, the epitome of athletic perfection as the last light of the moon gave it a glowing white hue. She rose to stand beside him and the tears that touched her cheeks answered his unspoken question.

She knew if she did not become strong she would again bend before his will like a willow before a storm. Whatever her body's desire, or her heart's yearning, she would not submit, and in the finality of her stare he knew it. "Don't. Don't try to fight something you cannot win, Videl."

Videl glowered at the demi-saiyan before her, "What is it that you want from me? What?"

Maybe it was that he let his heart speak before registering with his brain, or maybe it was those blue eyes. When he looked into them, it was so hard to say "no" to her. "You could marry me, Videl…and your family could find stay here without interference. No rude social calls, no threats and no pain.  Believe me, everything will be fine." He touched her cheek and used his thumb to remove the tears that flowed down, "I don't want to hurt you, Videl. But you've got to let go."

She was crushingly aware that he had said nothing about loving her. Love just didn't enter into the picture when a saiyan wanted something. She would be a means by which he could acquire what he wanted.  She ached for one tender word, for a denial of what she knew. But words of love never came. She was suddenly caught between wanting to be with him and refusing to allow him to bend her to his will, as if she would become willing to surrender only because he felt his demands took precedence over her.

Videl cast her gaze away from him "Do you honestly believe I should be the one to sacrifice everything so you can retain your honor? What of mine? Is there no will to the world expect your own?" she turned and stared at him, "You ask too much, Gohan. More than I am capable of giving."

"You can be happy with us, Videl… with me. My parents would love you love their own and my brother would love you as the sister he never had."

Videl shook her head. "You ask me to do what you can't do. No, Gohan! No, I could never marry you!" she looked up at him, "Not unless you were willing to come halfway. Not unless you were able to give as much as you ask me to give." She wanted to cry out, "Not until you can say you love me and tell me I'm not a pawn in a contest that has no meaning."

Gohan sighed and dropped his hands to his side, "I can't do that. Videl, for Kami sakes be reasonable. I thought you understood. I thought…what about us…will you throw it away?"

"Will you?" she challenged. "Tell them to stop meddling in my family's affairs. Tell Vegeta to forget his earthly empire."

"I can't buy the woman I want at the expense—"

"What makes _you_ think you can buy _me_ at all? I'm not for sale, got it?"

His anger was replacing his control. He had been so certain. He knew he had possessed the woman within her. For a short, breathless time he had owned her heart, and her body. But now he realized there was a part of Videl he had not touched, a strong core that demanded something beyond his grasp.

It was a kind of defeat he had never tasted before. They stood at an impasse. Both wanted to reach across it but were too stubborn to discard the problem that weighed them down. "Why am I asking so much, Videl?" Gohan questioned. "I could give you—"

"I told you, Gohan, for what you want to give; you ask too great a price."

She bent to gather her discarded clothes and he did the same. They dressed in silence. Despite the passion they had shared, the gulf between them only seemed to grow even wider. "Do you not understand the forest has many dangers if you're not too careful?"

Videl gave him a rebellious grin, "I know. For I believe I met one of these dangers."

"You're impossible." Gohan grumbled and tied the belt on his navy-colored gi.

Videl only held her head high and began to fly off but Gohan choose to not let her have the satisfaction she thought she had achieved. He intercepted her and ignored her efforts to stay out of his reach, and he pulled her into his arms. "This can't end between us Videl…not like this."

Videl advert her eyes to the ground beneath them, "It ended before it begun." She glowered at the saiyan, "I was a fool to believe that what we shared meant something to you. I should have known that if you wanted something as much as you want my family and I to leave you wouldn't hesitate to use whatever means were necessary." Videl gritted her teeth; she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her. "I've said it before… and dammit I'll say it again, stay the hell away from me!!"

The shock of her words deliberately brutality rocked him, taking this opportunity Videl twisted his arms and flew off as fast as she could hoping he wouldn't catch her. Her words had struck one of the most vulnerable parts of him, a part he had unwittingly given her to destroy.

He watched her disappear in the now dawning skies and he felt a sudden hollowness, as if someone had torn out his heart and left him empty. He levitated down and sat beneath the tree and surrender to self-examination that was more intense than any he had dared before. It was at least after six before he took of after feeling exhaustion caught up with him. 

** 9: 00 AM**

That morning there was a thick, heavy silence at the breakfast table.

Mostly because Tori had his head, face first in his breakfast despite Serenity's encouragement to sit up. 

Rosanna was frantically added mascara and lipstick onto her face and complaining about her lack of beauty sleep.

Hurcule was glaring at his cup which had nothing in there to really stare at. Videl knew it was because of her and why she came in late, it wasn't like she did this before. She had but it was strictly business but this time she had foolishly mixed business with pleasure and now she'd have to live with it.

Videl played with her chopsticks and looked up and saw everyone was in there own world.  Videl knew this silence wouldn't be over for a long time and this family wasn't the only family that had this dreadful silence.

** Son House**

Since the call for breakfast, not a word was said. Only the sounds of Goku and Goten's chopsticks against their bowls and their occasional slurping were heard. Chichi only ate a partial amount of her food as her thoughts wondered onto the plan. Gohan hardly ate as well and knew M. Trunks was getting suspicious of him. "Are you gonna eat that?" Goten asked.

M. Trunks shrugged and shoved the large bowl to the youngest saiyan, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Goten's eyes lit up instantly for there was just something irresistible about Chichi's cooking, "Gee, thanks!"

Goku plopped an egg roll into his mouth and stared oddly at Gohan. Gohan seemed lost in his own thoughts, which wasn't the odd part. They had to be something serious or dark for his face showed just how hard he was thinking and he had a deep frown on his face. It was as if he was having a mental battle and he was struggling to remain in control.

"_Something is seriously not right here._" Goku plopped another egg roll into his mouth. Goku watched M. Trunks now then at Gohan and saw concern filling both of their eyes. Goku saw Vegeta outside training and knew he had to be connected. Instantly, Goku knew that there was more to this than some silent standoff.

_"EE—YAA…!" _

_The large saiyan males fell one by one with low groans of pain._

_The small female figure stood with a large smile on her face and reached down to pick up a small child._

_"Vegeta!" she beamed, "You're ok, right?"_

_"You didn't have to do that. I had them ok?" he mumbled angrily. _

_She tilted her head to the side and giggled at him. "You look so adorable when you pout. We better get back to the palace; mother and father will have our hides if we don't hurry back."_

_She placed him on his feet and Vegeta stared at her, "Hey, sis." _

_"Huh?" she turned and kneeled to look eye-to-eye at her brother, "Yeah?"_

_His features immediately softened, "Thanks."_

_She smiled, "No problem. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. From thick through thin and you'll be there for me too, right?"_

_Vegeta gave her a self-assured smirk. "Right…!"_

_"Good then." She released his hand, "Last one there's a humanoid!"_

_His eyes grew wide, "HEEY!! No fair! Wait for me, Kikya!!!"_

_She flew off giggling, "Come on Vegeta, you can do it! See there you go, you're flying!"_

Vegeta growled as the image appear again. He was strangely oblivious to Bulma's presence. Bulma shook her head and silently prayed that the plan would work. She just hoped that things would cool over and they could hold on just a bit longer. Vegeta thought about the young Satan girl, and the old misery burst within him, aided by the pain and destruction he caused over the years. Vegeta stared into the ground and the memories flooded right back. He saw his sister holding him as a toddler and promising to love him. He slammed his fist into the ground and the image vanished.

Vegeta refused to admit that that his niece might have the ability to shatter his capability to block his memories. Every time, there was a memory that left him feeling warm then cold for he realized it was a memory. And memories couldn't keep you warm and safe.

_"Vegeta, close you're eyes…" Kikya sang. _

_"I hate waiting. Can I open them now?"_

_"Ok…open them." She smiled when he opened his eyes, "Happy belated birthday my dear brother!"_

_Seven year-old Vegeta's eyes lit up, "For me?"_

_"Yep, open it!"_

_His brown eyes grew even wider with appreciation, "Ahh!"_

He felt pressed into a concern, into a battle, though he absolved himself of the consequences of telling himself that the fault laid in the Satan family. Vegeta looked into the sky and stared at the clouds. He would not fall because of one child, her mother or his damn memories. Seeing her had resurrected emotions that he had thought he had buried long ago. When he learned he was the only surviving saiyan, deep down he secretly hoped she had survived. She was more than his sister; she was one of best friends. He was involved in his own thoughts for quite some time before he realized Bulma had touched his shoulder. He turned and saw apprehension flood in her blue eyes.

Chichi sighed and washed the dishes and noted Gohan was sitting on the couch in then living room. Obviously in his locked in a battle with his thoughts. In time, she wanted her sons to bring new blood into the family, women of their own choice, strong, loving and even possible wealthy women.  She was so caught up in her thoughts that she vaguely heard m. Trunks talking to her.

"…Let me get this straight so I make sure I've got it. I'm taking Videl to meet her mother's people, right? And she did agree that she wants to meet them, and since I've told them about her their all anxious too. I could—"

"It's out of the question." Chichi curtly replied.

M. Trunks looked surprised, "Huh?"

Chichi smiled, "What I meant to say was that Bulma and I want to go. We want to learn more about our husband's heritage." M. Trunks smiled and his eyes dropped from Chichi's quickly and Chichi was certain his plans went deeper. She searched for it and found it.

** Videl's Room**

Videl placed a hand underneath her head and stared out the window.

"Don't even think about it." A female voice came from behind her.

Videl gasped and turned to see Rosanna. "What do you mean?"

She smiled coolly, "Don't play dumb. If you're thinking about what I think you're thinking about you best forget about it!" She chuckled softly and tossed a few locks to the side of her face, "They're ruthless and betraying creatures! They don't have any choice but to stand by me. In the saiyan laws saiyans are forbidden to interfere with mated couples unless threatened by a higher force of disaster unless granted by Dende himself. And if there is anything else you have planned it won't work."

"How do you know about saiyan laws?" Videl eyed the older woman suspiciously.

"I have my sources." She looked at Videl with one of her dark smiles. For an instant she saw raw rage in Videl's eyes and she swallowed hesitantly. Though it was covered soon, it had been so intense and so frightening that Rosanna froze from uncontrollable fear.

"You know nothing about them so leave me alone." Videl turned back to the window and narrowed her eyes, "Or else."

Rosanna glowed underneath her breath and clenched her fists. She would not be ignored when she was threatening.

Videl held up her hand to signify she wouldn't hesitate to blast her, "One step and I won't be responsible for the consequences."

Rosanna swallowed once again before chuckling, "You wouldn't dare!"

The glowing light formed into Videl's hand and soon turned into a large enough ki energy to destroy the woman's body and rub her from existence. She grew frightened by the aura surrounding Videl and the way the window curtains and papers moved around so violently. "Try me." Videl challenged.

Rosanna's eyes grew wide and with all the strength she could muster she screamed. Videl smirked then she lowered her hand and soon the energy faded. With that done all the papers fell to the ground and the curtains swayed gently from the wind. The looked like a tornado went through it but aside from that it looked quite normal. Videl knew Rosanna was going to run to her father and babbler faster than Erasa on a hot Sunday morning. But Videl simply didn't care, she'd take care of Rosanna in due time, so the witch would have to wait.

** Gohan's Room**

Gohan's thoughts were on Videl. He had heard them, probably because they'd forgotten how sensitive and acute saiyan hearing was. Had M. Trunks assured her of help from others? Is that why Videl had been so confident that they could survive? If that was the case, he would have to make sure Videl understood the truth. If Videl was depending on M. Trunks for help, Gohan was going to stop it. And he could give himself all the reasons in the world to do so, except the truth. He would not tolerate the thought that was now looming over his head, a thought that made his body fill with repugnance.

**Next Time**

_What is Gohan planning on doing? Will Kikya be of service or will there be interference on both sides? Will Vegeta fall to his memories and will he confront his sister and his past? A shot of despair and mistrust leads the two lovers into a question of whom to trust. Walls are being built and others are being torn down. Who's to be trusted? _

_"I think that was meant for me." _

_Threads of desire are being woven and with a darkness enclosing will their love be enough to stop it? _

—A/N: In my opinion not a bad chapter, plus a little lemon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; you can email me questions at (:

—I'll answer reply to the question and I'll probably add in to my first author note of the next chapter just in case anyone has the same question.

—I really liked those flashbacks I placed in for Vegeta. I found them a nice piece to help explain Vegeta's emotions.

—**Completed:** July 10, 2004


End file.
